Berserkerzorn
by Wolfgang Yharnum
Summary: When you're Quirk is fueled by your rage, what is one to do? Untamed and unleashed, Reidi Stridsson learns the ways of Heroes at U.A. High, but something's off. The waters of Mimir's Well have rippled, he's an odd one out. And for good reason. His rage is unmatched, and he knows something is wrong with his Quirk. OCxYayorozu, Language and Violence. No Lemons cause they're underage.
1. Rage- Consuming

Chapter One

Rage- Consuming

 _"Will… Will you be my girlfriend, Mary?" Reidi asked, holding a flower out to the girl in front of him. His parents smiled at him as they watched. The whole class was attached to the moment at hand._

 _"No, Reidi, you're weird and you don't even have a quirk yet." Mary responded, turning her nose up at him. Reidi's eyes started watering as he heard the roaring laughter of his classmates. Mary stuck her tongue out at him. He grew angry._

 _"Reidi, don't worry, you'll have it soon…" Ofbeldi, his brother, said to him. But Reidi didn't hear it. He didn't see much anymore. Just red. Just rage._

 _Only wrath consumed him. And the laughter turned into screams._

* * *

"Fuck!" He shouted breathlessly, sitting up on the train's seat. His voice was deep, gravelly, and had a thick accent to it. A very peculiar accent. He shook the dream from his mind, letting himself calm down and breathe. The sun was rising as the train came to a stop at Musutafu. He stood up, stretching as far as his garments let him. He got off the train and saw his escort. An older man with a chauffeur outfit on.

"Mr. Stridsson, this way, please." The old man said. He gestured outside the train platform to a limousine parked on the street.

"Call me Reidi. Everyone reserves Mr. Stridsson for my brother." Reidi said, sliding his hand over his long, brownish-blonde hair.

"Of course, Reidi. Now, your father requested you to be placed in the best and most productive Hero Course. When we arrive at U.A., I shall return your belongings to your new residency while you integrate yourself into the school." The old man explained, gathering the suitcases that Reidi carried with him, leaving him with his backpack. He sighed and started following the man.

"Storg, you're a good man." Reidi said as they walked out to the limo. Storg nodded and grinned to him.

"Thank you, Reidi. Much appreciated. Now, we must depart. The school is a long drive from this station." Storg said, putting the cases in the trunk. But before he could close it, Reidi stopped him by grabbing the lid. He opened one of the cases, in it was a device the size of his forearm and an axe. A very beautiful and intricate axe with a large head and a medium-length handle. Maybe a two and a half foot handle at best with a dragon head carved into the pommel.

"My axe and shield. I might need them. Either way, I always carry them…" Reidi said as he pulled the axe out and set his bag on the ground. Over his right shoulder was a leather belt strap with a small, hook-like piece of metal that he hung the axe on from its head. He then took the other device and rolled up his sleeve. He placed it on his arm, locking into place. It was black and intricately designed. The metal was crafted with a small wave. He flicked a small switch with his thumb and the device sprung into a round shield. It was segmented, almost like an orange when cut open. The segments were a blood red color and a rune sat in each. Elder Futhark, reading 'To Defend is My Life'. In the center was the wavy, blood red design of a sun. He retracted it with a snap.

"Of course, sir. Do as you wish. I doubt many will try to stop you." Storg said, continuing to close the trunk when Reidi was done. Reidi slung his bag over his left shoulder, as to avoid the axe head blade and the smaller, rear head blade. He then got in the limo as Storg bade him. The man closed the door and soon they were off.

 _I feel better with my axe…_ Reidi thought as he dozed off again, leaning heavily on the comfortable seat, setting his axe off to the side.

"Sir, please get up. You must be on your way. We've arrived." Storg said, waking Reidi from his sleep. He sighed, grabbing his axe and getting out of the limousine. He hooked his axe and turned towards the school in the distance.

"Great. Sure. See you later." Reidi said, shaking Storg's arm, holding him by the forearm. Storg smiled and gestured ahead.

"Your future awaits. Make an impression, and show them the power of the Gods."

* * *

 _U.A. High: Auditorium_ _:_

 _What the fuck, dad? You're a Pro, why couldn't I just get in on recommendation?_ Reidi asked himself as he listened to the trial for entrance into U.A., as expressed by Present Mic. Reidi didn't like the man very much. He felt his annoyance level rise as his muscles grew stronger.

 _Hmm… maybe this is why. He wanted me to get angry, get better at using my power by putting me through bullshit he knew I'd hate._ Reidi thought as he grew a wicked smile. He saw all of the robots on the board, noting the one that lacked any point value. He was determined to take one down, if he could. Nothing rubbed him the wrong way more than a machine being able to fight. Machines had no sense of honor.

 _Well, I suppose I'll have to crush them all._

* * *

Looking out across the false city he had been let into, Reidi sighed, not quite liking the setting as much as he thought he would. Everything is slightly more cramped than he wanted it to be, and it smelled weird. Almost like they actually put a sewage system in it. He was surrounded by a group of people whom he knew nothing of. None of them looked any more special than the next. He was the only one who stood out. Tall, muscular, long hair. His icy blue eyes scanned the city as the alarm to start went off. Everyone excepting him charged off into the city.

"Hmm… where could the robots be? I wonder if they're sending them in our direction… or…" Reidi thought as he pulled his axe off of his back. Not one staff member in the school dared question him about it. They all must've recognized it. It had been his father's, after all. He ripped his shirt off, tossing it away. He left his jeans and boots on, as well as silvery necklace with a hammer amulet on his chest. Shirtless, he started jogging into the city. It wasn't long before he rolled out of the way of a rocket being fired at him. He had heard the machine before it had even decided to appear to him. He cocked his right arm back and threw his axe with as much force as he could muster. The blade cracked the robot's face and split its head in half. He flexed his hand and the axe dislodged itself, returning to his hand with a snap as he caught it. The small wristband on his right arm stopped vibrating.

"There, now for the next one." Reidi said, turning and walking further into the concrete jungle. He could hear the judges talking above, not really paying attention to his group of examinees.

That was about to change.

"Here we go." Reidi said as he found the other students trying desperately to fight the robots before them. None of them seemed to possess any fighting ability. One of them became entrapped when three robots surrounded him. Reidi grew annoyed at the boy's weakness.

"Come on, lad! FIGHT!" Reidi shouted, charging forward and launching his axe. It planted itself in a robot's head as he leaped onto another, smashing his bare fist into the metal of its head. His fist held up just fine, but the robot's head was another story as it was pulverized from the blow. He jumped, recalling his axe and slamming the blade down onto the third robot's head with both hands. The blow split the machine down the middle and cracked the ground as it landed. The robot exploded, forcing Reidi to jump back and stand before the boy.

"Truly, you tried to stand your ground. Men need brothers on the battlefield. Do not let soulless machines strike fear into your heart." Reidi said, holding a hand out to the boy. He took it and Reidi pulled him to his feet.

"Wow… thanks. You're super strong, what's your quirk!?" the boy asked him. Reidi shook his head, turning to face the numerous robots behind him.

"You'd be better off ignorant than informed." Reidi said, spinning his axe a few times. The boy stood in awe, holding his injured shoulder. The other students were having trouble fending off the horde of robots. Reidi saw this as his opportunity. His father wanted a show. He was going to give him one.

"Are you listening, father!? You wanted to test me! Well, here I go!" Reidi shouted to the sky. He heard the announcers tone change as it seemed they now focused on his battle. He charged the line of robots with a battle cry. The other students fending them off became aware of his challenge to the line as he plowed through robot after robot with his axe. He deployed his shield, smashing the sharp edge into a robot's head. He took another one down with his axe. The more that they tried to resist him, the angrier he got. He started slashing them in half with a simple swing. He'd throw his axe and completely destroy one. It returned to him as he got ready. He heard screams behind him.

 _Perfect…_ Reidi thought as he turned around, covered in the soot of destroyed robots. An enormous robot faced them down. Several of the other students were pinned by debris from the other robots who were destroyed by the gigantic one. He smiled, putting his axe on his back. He retracted his shield.

"Someone stop that thing! It's going to kill us!" one of the kids yelled as they others ran. It was a girl pinned under a broken piece of a building. Reidi hated many things. Robots. Annoying people. Fishing. Ducks. Monotheists. But the one thing he hated most was seeing another person in trouble. Close to Hel's grip. He knew how their fear tasted firsthand. He had nearly killed those underserving. Their blood on his hands… his tongue. The taste of innocence.

It was an unpleasant taste.

 **"Berserker… RAGE!"** Reidi shouted, his quirk empowering him. His body became unnaturally muscular, his hair dyed itself a blood red. He was outlined with a hue of red as his power vibrated the air. His eyes glowed white-hot. His mind nearly went blank, as all he focused on was the gigantic machine before him. It watched him.

"DIE!" Reidi bellowed, shooting forward with tremendous force and crushing the asphalt he stood on. He flew towards the robot's core and cocked his fist back. He delivered a devastatingly powerful punch to the metal, crumpling it and blowing a hole clean through the machine. The remaining metal collapsed on itself and the robot came crashing towards the ground. Reidi hit the asphalt with a crunch and caught the falling top half, preventing it from smashing into the ground. He held it up just enough for those who were trapped to escape. He lifted the machine higher and then launched it across the city, obliterating a building near the edge of the testing area. He roared, his rage fueling him. It came to him easier than any other emotion. Even happiness.

"I AM REIDI STRIDSSON, SECOND SON OF STRID JONSSON! AND I AM A BERSERKER OF ODIN!" Reidi screamed to the heavens, his rage, his power, amplifying him to incredible proportions. He looked to his right where several of the students were trying to lift the rubble off of the girl who was trapped. He stalked over, grabbing the piece of rubble and lifting it over his head. He roared again and threw it at the remaining robots, wiping them out completely as they were crushed by the rubble. He looked down at the injured, terrified, but awed girl. His rage slowly faded. His eyes came back to an icy blue, his hair a golden brown. He returned to normal, his body still muscular. He breathed heavily.

"Are… you alright?" He asked the girl, kneeling down with much effort. She nodded, but gestured to her broken leg.

"I'm okay… but my leg is broken." She murmured. Reidi nodded, looking around at the boys and girls around them.

"Can anyone give me a hand…? I just need some help standing up once I start carrying her." Reidi said, offering his arms to the injured girl. She accepted his help and allowed him to pick her up in a bridal carry. He went to stand and several of the boys helped him up by his shoulders and under his arms as his legs were wobbly.

"Exerting that much power made my legs go weak… probably from catching that damn robot…" Reidi said, walking towards the entrance through the trail of destruction. He could see the supporting staff come through the gate. It relived him to know he could give the girl to them once he reached them, rather than risk toppling over from exhaustion. As he walked forward, he noticed a man standing by the gate, his overly-tight clothing giving him away.

 _All-Might…_ Reidi thought, spotting the Hero standing there. He met up with the medical staff as they rushed ahead. One of them tried to help him after they took the girl from his arms, but he shook him off. He cared more about why All-Might was watching him.

"All-Might! What do you want!?" Reidi shouted as he approached. The hero strode forward, his smile ever-present. The man was only slightly bigger than Reidi, but he was still a fledgling Berserker.

"I came to see Strid's son in action! I knew from the moment I saw Skeggjöld that you were his son. What brings you to U.A.?" All-Might asked, looking down at the exhausted Reidi. He sighed, leaning on a bent light post.

"I'm here because Da wanted me here. He wants me to… well, oppose Ofbeldi. You know… Úlfhednar, the Wolf. He… he's a staff member at Shiketsu… Supposedly." Reidi said, relaxing slightly. All-Might nodded, putting his hand on his chin in thought.

"You know, only I and a few others know of the Berserker Quirk. Supposedly it can be translated into other animals, but only the Bear, Wolf, and Boar exist at the moment. You and your brother are the ultimate forms of those Quirks, as your mother gave you enhanced strength, speed, dexterity, and senses with her Increase Quirk. You're a real powerhouse. I'm hesitant to take you, your brother, or even your father on!" All-Might laughed. Reidi sighed, standing up and walking past All-Might.

"Sure. Number one hero… I suppose I could get used to that title if I needed to. I'll see you around, All-Might." Reidi said as he walked out of the testing grounds, leaving All-Might to himself. He rounded the corner and saw Storg waiting for him.

"Master Reidi, I see your Quirk has taken another toll on your body. Am I to take you home?" Storg asked, gesturing to the limousine. Reidi nodded.

"Yeah, I don't get my results for another week, but I'm pretty sure I passed that one. All I need to do now is pass the damn written ones." Reidi said with a chuckle. He got into the limo as Storg opened the door, relaxing in the back and setting Skeggjöld next to him. He put his hand on the amulet on his chest.

 _Mjölnir, hammer of Thor. I felt the strength of the Gods… I must learn to retain it…_ He soon found himself in the grips of slumber once more.

* * *

 _Staff Meeting Room in U.A. High…_

Eraser Head, Present Mic, and All-Might sat behind their desks, looking over holographic footage and documents. Midnight stood, watching a certain piece of footage with interest. Nezu was next to her.

"This is insane. I didn't even know Berserkers were real, let alone it's a Quirk so rare that only a certain bloodline can use it. It can't be passed into bloodlines without a certain descent. According to All-Might, Strid is a descendent of Odin, the Norse God. Supposedly. Even if that were true, I've never seen power on this scale in someone so young…" Eraser said, looking over the file with Reidi's name on it. Present Mic sighed.

"I don't believe that. That kid's strong, definitely. But descended of a God? Aren't gods a thing of the past? Most people believe in us Heroes better than gods." Present Mic said. All-Might shook his head, pointing to Reidi's file.

"Says right here that he's a Heathen. An Odinist, technically. Even Reidi believes it. So let's try to keep that in mind. Maybe it is true. Such a dangerous power could've existed far before Quirks even appeared, making his power more than just a Quirk." All-Might said, scratching his chin. Eraser was about to speak up again when Midnight's unnerving moan interrupted.

"Oh, he's so manly and strong! What a handsome boy! I can't wait to see what he grows into…" Midnight muttered to herself. They ignored her as Nezu approached their discussion.

"Aren't we deciding whether or not to put him in the Hero Course? He did pass with an absurd amount of points, combining regular and rescue. But many other students passed as well. So, I say we should allow him. Such power is incredibly useful, and if his rage is tamed, he may be able to become one of the most powerful Heroes to exist!" Nezu said passionately. All-Might nodded, as did Eraser and Midnight after she stopped fawning over the video of Reidi smashing robots into dust.

"I'm not so sure. All-Might did say that if they enter… what, Berserker Zorn? That they lose control and attack indiscriminately? This kid is literally invincible in that state, even more so than he already is! I don't want him getting pissed and killing people!" Present Mic exclaimed, concerned greatly over the debate. They all agreed with his sentiment. Reidi was a dangerous piece of work, as he seemed to get angry very often. Suddenly, the door to the meeting room slammed open.

"So, you idiots going to let my son in or what?" a deep accented voice asked. It was rough tongued, like a northerner. In the doorway stood a massive man with a boar-skin on his back, tied around his waist and neck. His chest was bare, covered with scars. His face was scarred as well, but he still retained his right, icy blue eye. His left was patched with a black eye patch. He wore thick, black leather greaves and boots. A Viking sword sat on his left hip, gleaming with the golden hilt with a rune engraved into either side of the pommel. Tyr's rune.

"Well!?" he bellowed. His face held a huge, red beard and his head had a long, braided strip of hair down the middle. A cigar burned between his lips.

"Strid, the Boar! Welcome, old friend!" All-Might exclaimed, standing up and shaking Strid's hand. The man slapped All-Might on the back, making the Number One Hero shudder slightly. Strid was stronger than he looked.

"Still carrying around a legendary sword? What was it called again?" All-Might wondered, looking down at the sword. Strid tapped the golden hilt, grinning.

"The great Tyrfing! Sword of Tyr! It slayed many simply by itself! Cuts through stone and iron just as well as clothes and armor! Just like my son's axe, Skeggjöld! Now, about my son!" Strid shouted, walking further into the room and slapping his hand on the table. The table snapped in half. He looked down at the broken table, unfazed by his destructive tendencies unlike the others in the room. He then looked back up at Nezu with a grin.

"So, how 'bout it? What's the verdict, Principal?" Strid asked, placing his fists on his hips. Nezu smiled, hopping over the broken table and extending a paw to Strid.

"I think he should be placed in the Hero Course. I'll make sure of it. It may be a little uneven, or it might not. Whatever the price, I'm sure it's worth it. Thank you for bringing him to us, I expect he'll make a fine Hero!" Nezu said, shaking Strid's hand. The man bellowed and shook Nezu's hand.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Much appreciated, Principal!" Strid exclaimed, nearly shaking the poor creature's arm off. When he was done he turned and gave All-Might another slap on the shoulder.

"Keep an eye on that bugger for me. Reidi's a real warrior, a true man among men! Give him all you got!" Strid proclaimed. With that, he turned and strode out the door, closing it with a bang. It soon started to fall off its hinges, smacking into the floor with an audible whack. All-Might sighed, knowing full well that Strid wasn't even trying to break anything. He could only imagine what the man's son was capable of.

"Did… did he do that on purpose?" Midnight asked. All-Might shook his head and sighed.

"No. That's just his normal level of strength. If he were trying to break something, I'm sure we'd need to rebuild more than a desk and a door. But… as the legends go, they said the Bears were stronger than the Boars. I can only guess how strong Reidi could become." All-Might explained, picking up the door and leaning it against the wall. Midnight and Present Mic shuddered at the thought.

"You saw what he did to that robot. Not even Izuku Midoriya did that much damage to the zero pointer he faced down. Reidi blew a hole through it. And they don't go down so easily." Eraser said, looking at the footage of Reidi hitting the robot. His eyes suddenly widened as he watched the footage. He slowed it down with the remote next to him.

Reidi's fist didn't connect with the robot.

* * *

 _One Week Later…_

Reidi sat in his room. It was plain, aside from the various Viking swords and axes hanging on his wall. He had very historically accurate remakes of shields, swords, and even some knives. A chainmail shirt hung on a dummy in the corner. Painted on his ceiling, however, was a mural of Yggdrasil and the Nine Realms. He sat at his desk, waiting patiently. He spun a seax in his hand, watching a real-time map on his computer screen as the mail arrived outside. He heard Storg exit the apartment to retrieve it.

 _Here we are. End of last week I took the written exams after the practical. From what I can guess, I scored more than enough to pass. The written is another story… Fuck._ Reidi thought as a knock came at his door.

"Sir, the mail has come in. There's a letter from U.A." Storg said from beyond the door. Reidi stood up, walking over to the door and sheathing the seax on his belt holder. He opened the door and Storg presented the letter with a cup of tea.

"And your tea, Sir." Storg said humbly. Reidi accepted both items and grinned.

"Thanks, Storg. Go relax for a while. You've been working exceptionally well." Reidi said, nodding towards the leather couch in the living room. Storg bowed slightly.

"Of course, Sir. Many thanks. I do hope you were accepted. I shall be in the living room, should you require assistance." Storg said as he stood up straight. Reidi nodded and closed the door, hearing Storg walk away. He also heard the man take a relaxing seat in the room, just as he should. The TV came on a moment later as Reidi sat down.

 _Well, here we go._ Reidi thought as he set his tea down and drew his knife. He slashed open the letter and a small, circular device was presented to his eyes. He pulled it out of the letter and set in on his desk. He clicked his mouse and put the monitor to sleep. At the same moment a hologram appeared from the small device.

 _"Hello there, Reidi Stridsson! I am here, to tell you some very important news!"_ All-Might bellowed on the screen, Reidi sighed. He should've expected something utterly stupid.

 _"You are quite the warrior to behold! You took down every single robot during your practical, almost on your own! You stole the whole show and the rug from under your competition! But I must tell you, your power is dangerous Reidi. Fueling your Rage to attain a greater level of strength is a very hard road to travel. That is why U.A. High has accepted you into our fold as the forty first member of the Hero Course!"_ All-Might's recording explained. Reidi grinned, but knew that there was more to the video. He expected this much, but what else was there to explain?

 _"In the many years U.A. has been operating, not once have they had more than forty people in the Hero Course. We made room just for you, Reidi. You're going to be a special student, as your Quirk seems to be well on its way to maturity. As is normal for the Berserker Quirk, as your father told me. So you'll unfortunately be left out of certain things such as the Sports Festival. IF, and I mean IF you wanted to, you can participate. But due to your very nature and identity, it may be best for you to remain unseen. This is only advice, mind you. But that is secondary! We shall be seeing you on Monday! Welcome to U.A. High, Reidi Stridsson!"_ All-Might proclaimed. The video feed shut off. Reidi was left alone to his thoughts.

 _I'm a special case, eh? That's odd. Da always said that I tended to ripple the waters of Mimir's Well, and Rewrite the runes of the Norns… Hmm. This is going to be fun._ Reidi thought, taking a sip of his tea. He turned his monitor back on and pulled up a video to watch entitled 'Vikings'.

"Well then…" he sighed, kicking back and started up the video.

 _I suppose I'll be an odd one out…_

* * *

 _Early Morning, U.A. High School…_

Aizawa was slightly concerned when he entered his classroom in the morning. Not because of what he was about to unleash on his students, but because he was homeroom teacher to the very individual they were gossiping about.

 _These kids…_ He thought as he took his place at the front of the classroom. Everyone grew slightly quiet. He glanced at the very back, in the center of the room where a lone desk sat, empty.

"So, I see you've all heard the rumor. The crazy boy who destroyed every single villain in his practical." Aizawa said. Everyone perked up. He sighed internally.

"Yes?" He muttered as Midoriya raised his hand. The boy stood and pointed to the back.

"Would that seat happen to be reserved for that guy? I'd just like to know…" Midoriya said, scratching his head awkwardly. Aizawa nodded, gesturing to the seat himself.

"Yes, it is. Don't worry, Midoriya, you can learn all about his Quirk when he gets here… Which is very… very soon." Aizawa said, hearing boots outside the door. The door remained closed as a hulking shadow appeared behind it. Everyone heard a very audible sigh, and an annoyed one at that.

"Damn door's too small…" a voice muttered. Everyone perked up. Aizawa watched as the door opened and the man slid through the doorway. It wasn't wide enough for his shoulders.

"Class, this is Reidi Stridsson. He's from Iceland and came all the way to Japan to study here at U.A." Aizawa said, introducing the hulking boy. He was only fifteen but was already six feet tall and as wide as two men. Reidi ran a hand over his long hair and scanned the classroom. Everyone stared in slight awe. Bakugo seemed angry, though.

"Really, this clown is the guy who took out all of the robots!? I don't buy it!" Bakugo shouted, slamming his hand on his desk and standing up. He raised his fist at Reidi.

"Listen here, you fat oaf!"

* * *

Reidi sighed as the small, blonde boy stood up and glared at him. A small explosion went off in his hand and Reidi instantly knew what he was capable of.

"I don't think you're all you're cracked up to be! And I'll prove it when I get the chance!" the boy shouted.

"Bakugo…" Mr. Aizawa muttered. Reidi raised his hand, quieting everyone down. He reached behind him and grabbed the handle of Skeggjöld.

"No… you listen here, Firecracker…" Reidi muttered. He hatted arrogant people. It ground his nerves like an axe on the grindstone. Honed his rage to a fine point.

"You're arrogance will get you nowhere in a fight with me. I have the confidence of a trained, skilled, and tested warrior. You're just a punk who blew up a few robots. That is the reason I destroyed all of those robots. If you want to fight, you'll need to cool off a little." Reidi said, glaring at him. His irises turned red.

"What, don't think I'm smart!? Just because you're trained doesn't mean anything!" Bakugo shouted, stalking to the front of the room and grabbing Reidi by his shirt. Reidi pulled Skeggjöld off his back and gripped it near the head, and with one fluid motion, brought the blade to Bakugo's throat. The boy settled down slightly, gaining a glint of fear in his eyes, whereas Reidi was fearless and callous.

"I don't think you're stupid. I think you're arrogant. You charge, without thought. Know who you kill first. Know who to watch. And never, ever… anger a Berserker." Reidi said, his power vibrating the air around him. His hair started turning blood red as his iris color engulfed his entire eye. He then felt his power vanish. With a quick glance at Mr. Aizawa, he didn't need any further explanation. He put Skeggjöld back.

"Alright… Bakugo, sit down. You too, Stridsson." Mr. Aizawa said to them. Bakugo nodded, releasing his now weakened grip on Reidi's shirt. Reidi walked forward, bumping the boy out of his way as he headed for the back of the room. Everyone watched him with a small amount of fear, fear he could smell. Except for one boy. The small one with greenish, messy hair watching him with increasing excitement and intrigue.

 _Hmm… he does not fear my power? Good. He will be a good friend._ Reidi thought, giving the boy a small smile. He grinned back at him before turning around to face Mr. Aizawa as he started talking. Bakugo slowly took his seat.

"Well, now that everyone is here, we can begin. Take these P.E. clothes and change into them. Meet me outside as soon as you're ready." Mr. Aizawa said, slamming a bag of clothes on the floor in front of him. Reidi sighed, not exactly liking where this was going.

 _Great._ He thought. He walked to the front as soon as the teacher left and pulled open the sack. He was surprised when he noticed his right on the top. It was also the biggest.

"Umm… Stridsson…" a girl mumbled behind him. He turned slightly, noticing everyone was waiting for him. He pulled his out and stepped out of the way.

"Call me Reidi…" he said to the black haired girl with a smile. She nodded, slightly confused. He then promptly left to change.

 _Stridsson is what they call my brother. Not me._

* * *

Reidi was the first to meet Mr. Aizawa outside. He wasn't one to waste any time. Any second of hesitation in battle was a second one could die. So he really wasn't surprised to be first on the field. Mr. Aizawa looked at him funny.

"What? The top is too constricting. The size must be wrong because I could barely move my shoulders. So, I left it off." Reidi said. He was indeed shirtless, but Skeggjöld and his shield were still strapped onto his body where they were supposed to be, as was his necklace, Mjölnir. Mr. Aizawa pointed to the shield.

"Ah, this is my shield. I call it, Ymir's Eye. Or Eye, just to be concise. Since Ymir's eyebrows were used to build Midgard's 'wall'." Reidi explained, deploying Eye and retracting it. Aizawa nodded, but his attention was turned to the others finally joining them on the field.

"Oh!" Reidi heard quietly behind him. He turned lightly to see the girls stagnated in the doorway while the boys were groaning and, oddly enough, wailing next to them on the field. All excepting the tall, glasses wearing one. Reidi turned, regarding them with slight displeasure as he crossed his arms.

"Will you fools pick yourselves up? You're men! Odin's beard…" Reidi sighed, watching the boys wail and groan. Bakugo continued to glare at him. Reidi watched as the black haired girl with grey eyes approach him. She looked curious, and also concerned. Her eyes glanced to his chest, his arms, and his shoulder. He looked down, remembering the scars he had all over his torso in those places. One large one was on his chest, a slash from his brother's sword.

"Is there something wrong, miss….?" Reidi trailed off. He then realized that he knew almost no one's names aside from Bakugo and Mr. Aizawa.

"Yaoyorozu. Momo, Yaoyorozu. Um, I'm just slightly in awe of you… Not because of your intense muscles! But… the scars." Momo said with a slight blush. Reidi smiled. He enjoyed someone who was curious. He did enjoy a good conversation and liked it far better when someone bravely approached him.

"These? Bah, nothing too bad. The one here, my brother gave me after a heated duel. I gave him one right back. If you ever see a man with red hair and a huge scar on his face, you know who it is. Ofbeldi Stridsson, the Wolf." Reidi explained, gesturing to the deep scar on his chest. Momo continued to examine him from a small distance of about a meter. Reidi stood proud, unfettered by it. The others were slowly gathering together by Aizawa.

"Yaoyorozu, stop ogling Stridsson and join us." Mr. Aizawa said, making Momo break her concentration. She turned a dark shade of red in her face. Reidi was confused, to say the least.

"Mr. Aizawa, I'm sure she meant well…" a yellow haired boy said, cackling to himself. Reidi noticed Momo's embarrassed condition and sighed.

 _I ought to realize that I am attractive to some people… sometimes. I think._ Reidi thought, turning and giving the yellow haired boy a slight glare. He became rather quiet in a record-breaking time.

"Shut up, small fry. I think I understand why you all were so upset a few moments ago… Self-conscious of your puny physiques I see… Except for you." Reidi said, pointing at the boy with glasses. He nodded furiously.

"I take pride in not focusing on how others might outshine me, instead I focus on improving myself!" the boy exclaimed vigorously. His shouting reminded Reidi of his father. It made him grin, but he was also impressed with his classmate's resolve and viewpoint.

"Good. I expected no less. Stop concerning yourself with superfluous things. Focus on yourself, and the path the Gods have laid out for you." Reidi said, walking forward to join the group. He heard Momo shuffle up behind him. He glanced down at her and she seemed alright.

"Now, since you're all done rambling- which I have been very patient with- I have a little test for you all. I want to know whether or not you all belong here. A sort of, Quirk Apprehension Test. Bakugo, take this ball and use your quirk to throw it as far as you can." Aizawa said, tossing a ball to Bakugo. He took it and walked over to the distance markers on the ground.

"You could only throw about sixty four meters in middle school. Now try it." Aizawa said, holding up a small device. Reidi watched as Bakugo grinned and cocked his arm back. He went for a throw and let off an explosion behind the ball to shoot it off into the air. Reidi nodded, impressed with it. Aizawa turned around and showed everyone the device.

"Seven hundred and five point two meters." Aizawa announced. Everyone seemed to grow excited at the prospect of being able to show off their powers. Everyone except Reidi. He could smell something wrong about this situation. Aizawa's sudden change in demeanor gave him all the confirmation he needed. The man became malicious.

"Hold on, I may have missed an important detail. Those who fail will be expelled at once." Aizawa said, grinning wickedly. A girl raised her hand and he nodded to her. Reidi growled.

"Mr. Aizawa, that isn't fair! We all earned our place here!" the girl exclaimed. Aizawa nodded, but he chuckled.

"True, but now I want you to prove your place. If you can't, you'll be expelled. The world is unfair, and it's a Hero's job to combat that unfairness. Now prove to me you're worthy of being here!" Aizawa yelled, gesturing to the equipment set out. Reidi noticed how the small boy who smiled at him seemed nervous. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, making him jump.

"Oh! Stridsson!" the boy exclaimed, looking at the hulk behind him. Reidi leaned down.

"What's wrong? I can smell your anxiety." Reidi said, noting the change in the boy's scent. He sighed, rubbing his arm nervously.

"My Quirk is… well, hard to manage. I'm afraid I won't pass." The boy said, grinning nervously. Reidi nodded in understanding. He knew how it felt to have an uncontrollable power. And he knew exactly what to say to boost his classmate's spirit.

"A troop of Polish soldiers were outnumbered forty to one when the Germans invaded in the Second World War. They had the spirit of Spartans, and were just as fearless. And like them, you've got a warrior in you. Have no fear, you'll get there, even if the odds are stacked as high as that." Reidi said with a smile, patting his friend's arm. The boy looked up at him with awe and admiration. Reidi was satisfied that he must've given his classmate some hope, as he now grew a determined look.

"Thanks, Stridsson. If I can just… be more like you. A warrior. A fighter!" he exclaimed. He turned to face the class as they prepared to go through Aizawa's tests.

"Reidi, would you like to participate?" Aizawa asked, looking to him for an answer. Reidi stood, thinking for a moment. He should've seen this coming. He was a special case, as always.

 _Well, I could. He seems to be conducting this for a very specific purpose. Maybe he doesn't believe we all have a control on our powers. That must be it. The lad, he can't use his Quirk properly…_ Reidi thought, narrowing his eyes at Aizawa. The man smiled deviously.

"Do you not believe I have a handle on my Quirk? I know why you're doing this. You want to root out the weak. I doubt many of us here are weak, as far as I know." Reidi said, knowing he had seen through the man's deception. Aizawa rose an inquisitive brow.

"How perceptive of you… I have no doubt you can use your power. What I do doubt is how well you control what fuels it." Aizawa said with a serious expression. Reidi nodded, noting that his anger was a concern. But he needed it. It was fundamental to his Quirk being useful.

"All I can say on that count, is never anger me past my Rage state. Zorn, it is a very deadly state. Pure, raw, unbridled power and wrath being unchained." Reidi explained seriously. He had gained everyone's attention and the smallest boy he had ever seen was shaking in place.

"Whoa… anger fuels your Quirk!? That's cool!" the boy he was talking to exclaimed. Reidi looked down at him and shook his head. The boy calmed down and lost his smile.

"Midoriya, if you really want to see what Reidi's power does, watch." Aizawa said, with a sigh, knowing this was stalling everything even further. He proceeded by setting a small device on the ground. A holographic screen projected from it, showing a shirtless Reidi plant his axe into a robot. Reidi grinned.

"Ah… that one was the first one. Those machines are easy to hear coming." Reidi said, crossing his arms and watching the footage progress. No one could hear his words at first. Until he started shouting.

 _"Come on, lad! FIGHT!"_ Reidi's voice bellowed over the screen. Everyone watched in awe as he started cutting down robot after robot. Even Bakugo was in awe. Reidi closed his eyes, not needing the footage to remember the battle. He felt his power rushing through him again. Recalling his past anger fueled him to his fullest once more. Reidi opened his eyes, seeing himself slowly go into a rampage as his power took over. His hair turned blood red, his eyes, bright red, and his power radiated. If one looked closely, the outline of his power took the form of the Bear.

 _"BERSERKER… RAGE!"_ His voice shouted, and everyone gasped in awe as his power expanded even further, fueled by rage. Midoriya was visibly vibrating with excitement.

"No way…" Momo whispered as she watched Reidi blast a hole through the zero point robot's torso. Aizawa paused the video.

"Look closer as I rewind it. I'll even slow it down." Aizawa said as he pushed the recording back a few seconds. He slowed it down and paused it right before Reidi destroyed the giant robot. The class grew silent, aside from Reidi's chuckling.

"My Quirk is called Berserker Bear. I am the living embodiment of Rage and the personification of the ferocious Bear. My rage makes me invincible, faster, stronger, and when I'm angry enough, I enter a rampaging state where anything that stands in my way… falls. That is what you just witnessed, the Berserker's Rage." Reidi explained, watching the slow motion video of his fist destroying the robot's midsection. Everyone could see it clearly, but only the most perceptive noticed how his fist never touched the machine.

"That's… insane…" someone mumbled. Reidi looked to the red haired boy who spoke. He chuckled, gaining everyone's attention as Aizawa stopped the video.

"That is nothing. Nothing compared to what I'm surely capable in that state, because the more rage I have on top of the rampage, the stronger I keep getting. But pushed too far, and a Berserker will enter Berserker Zorn. The most dangerous thing in the world. Zorn is German for Anger, Rage. It is a representation of a different kind of Rage. A Rage, that when entered, never stops until there is nothing left to anger the Berserker. My father entered this stage once. I repeat, once. There is a new crater underneath the ocean, south of Iceland, where he sent a villain to his well-earned death, avenging my mother's death." Reidi explained, his eyes cold, his expression stoic, and his demeanor serious. The class was quiet. Fearful, but quiet. Talking of his mother gave him no joy, but the purpose in it was clear. They needed to know his limits. He hoped that by giving them this information that they could avoid enraging him.

"Holy crap… remind me to never get on this guy's bad side…" the red haired boy muttered. Reidi liked to talk about what he could do, and what he liked. The information seemed to upset them. He didn't care much. It was their fault if they changed their feelings after the fact. He ignored their worried mumblings, deciding to focus on the very intriguing ramblings of Midoriya.

"If his anger pushes him to superhuman levels, then I wonder what kind of drawbacks it might have… Most quirks have them…" Midoriya mumbled. Reidi kneeled in front of him, breaking his concentration.

"If you must know, the Rage exhausts the user and weakens them when they calm down. But I've been known to fight with my axe even after exhausting myself. Not much stops me." Reidi said, grinning at him. Midoriya smiled, nodding at the information and taking it all in. He then grew a grave look.

"So… even after being exhausted… you'll still fight?" Midoriya wondered, slightly terrified of such a prospect. Reidi nodded, patting him on the shoulder as he stood up.

"Yes. I'm a warrior. I don't stop fighting till the Valkyries take me. Well, they can try. Freya might need to knock me out!" Reidi exclaimed, laughing at the prospect of the Goddess having to personally take his soul. Everyone gave him odd looks, as if they didn't know what he was laughing about.

 _Oh… wait._ Reidi thought as he stopped laughing, noticing everyone's confused expressions. He sighed.

"Now then, if everyone is done talking and bothering Reidi, how about you start with a fifty meter dash? I'd like to get started!" Aizawa called, gaining the classes attention. Reidi sighed, deciding he didn't feel like taking part he pulled Skeggjöld off of his back and deployed Eye. He took a stance and began practicing his fighting moves. Axe leg sweeps, shield bashes, and how to recover from an axe swing without assistance from his wristband. Everyone else was forced to participate in the trials Aizawa put before them.

"So, you don't feel like participating Young Reidi!?" a voice said behind him. Reidi recognized it, but not before he recognized the scent.

"All-Might, what do you want?" Reidi asked, turning to face the man. He wore a suit that made him look like a giant fruit. It made Reidi grin.

"Just concerned for a student is all! I suppose you don't need to prove yourself to Aizawa, I'm sure you did that just fine during the practical." All-Might said, watching the others run through Aizawa's tests. Reidi nodded, returning to his own training. He spun his axe in his hand and struck forward. All-Might turned to regard him.

"Proficient in melee combat, huh? You and Strid are the only Heroes I've ever known who carry weapons that don't pertain to their Quirk." All-Might said, walking around Reidi as he practiced. He tossed Skeggjöld up into the air and let it plant in the ground by the bearded blade. He turned to regard All-Might again.

"We are more than just Berserkers. We are warriors, first and foremost. I only require my power where my axe cannot penetrate." Reidi said, holding his hand out and clicking the small button in his palm attached to his wristband. Skeggjöld was ripped from the ground by an unseen force and Reidi grasped it as it flew back into his hand with a spin. All-Might looked at the wristband with intrigue.

"A special magnet was placed in the handle of Skeggjöld and attached to my wrist is the other magnet that attracts it. The attraction is so powerful that it matters little how far I throw Skeggjöld, just as it matters little for how far Thor throws Mjölnir." Reidi explained, retracting Eye and placing Skeggjöld on his back. The impeding man nodded in understanding, but before he said anything more, he jumped back and hid behind the wall of the school as someone came walking up behind Reidi. He took a sniff of the air and recognized the scent. Aizawa appeared behind him.

"Reidi, I've run everyone else through the tests. But they're all bothering me to ask you something." Aizawa said. Reidi turned slightly to regard him. He sighed and pointed his thumb back at the field.

"They want to personally see what you can do. I guess that since you explained it to them, all it did was add fuel to the fire." Aizawa explained with a sigh. He watched Reidi with his tired eyes. Reidi shook his head.

 _I should know better than to encourage this. Dammit…_ Reidi thought with a sigh. He held his hand out as Aizawa placed a ball in his hand.

"So, what'll it take for you to throw that ball further than Bakugo?" Aizawa asked, watching and following Reidi as he took position on the field. Everyone else, who were all equally tired from Aizawa's tests, were gathered off to the side. Reidi shrugged his shoulders as he tossed the ball up and down. He heard an annoyed grunt come from Bakugo himself.

"Yeah, right. As if he could. His Quirk is so dumb that he can't even use it without a fuel source." Bakugo commented, glaring at Reidi. He glared back, feeling a slight growth of his strength, but not nearly enough to do anything spectacular.

"I honestly think we shouldn't piss him off… Just seems like a bad idea." A very small boy said, his voice had a lisp to it. Reidi watched as everyone broke out into murmured discourse. He sighed, rolling the ball round in his hand. It was they who wanted to see his power in person, but in contrast refused to fuel it. Aizawa held a hand out, gesturing for everyone to quiet down. As they did, he turned to regard Reidi again.

"Just do whatever you can." Aizawa said with a sigh. Reidi nodded, readying himself to throw the ball.

 _If they want to see it, I have to be angry… I can't do it all the time, on command, not like Da can. Or Ofbeldi._ Reidi looked down at the ball in his hand and grew annoyed that he couldn't summon his power. But oddly enough, that helped him summon some of his power.

"Huh… That might work…" Reidi muttered, he turned to regard the class and stomped on the ground. It shuddered at his force.

"Oh, did you manage something?" Aizawa asked, surprised by the sudden quaking. Everyone else was surprised as well. Reidi nodded as he turned back towards the forest across the field.

"I figured out that I cannot summon my power as easily as my brother, or father. And it annoys me. Somehow, they can just be angry, or they can just so happen to fuel it with minimal effort. And I don't know how they do it!" Reidi shouted, his power rising slightly. He grinned, keeping ahold of his anger. Possibly, this was the way to sustain it. To willingly bring it forth was another effort altogether.

 _GODS DAMN THEIR EASE! THEIR PRIVILAGE!_ Reidi thought with anger. He gripped the ball tightly as his eyes shaded themselves red again. He took the ball and threw it, a sonic boom erupted from where his hand left the ball. He calmed down slightly as the shockwave washed over everyone else, billowing their hair and kicking up dust. The ball itself soared high, disappearing into the sky.

"Uh…. Two thousand, six hundred and two point three meters… Damn." Aizawa said, looking at the device in his hand that measured the distance. He showed it to Reidi who nodded in approval. His eyes remained red as he retained his anger. He needed to know how to retain it.

 _That's it… I must retain my anger to further progress my power. If it remains in my mind, then my Quirk will continue to power me…_ Reidi thought as he kept repeating the same thought. His jealousy of his family. He hated being left behind. It was invigorating to retain some of his power on a base level. His eyes glowed blood red.

"Reidi… looks like you've figured something out. You haven't calmed down…" Aizawa noted, watching Reidi carefully. He nodded, turning and walking off of the field.

"That was amazing…" Momo said as he walked by. He turned to look at her, and she was smiling at him. She was cute, and his anger instantly vanished, leaving him in his regular state.

 _What…? What the Hel? Where did my anger go?_ Reidi thought, placing a hand on his head. Momo grew a concerned look, she must've noticed his eyes return to their shade of blue.

"Reidi, what happened? Your eyes changed back…" Momo said, reaching out to him. He turned, ignoring her as his anger increased.

 _Of course… I can't let a woman into my life. Whenever Da thought about Mom in a battle, his anger vanished. I can't let her break down my training. Only focus on your power… only your training…_ Reidi thought, growing cold as to keep her from prying.

"It's best you leave me alone…" Reidi said as he continued to walk. He didn't like pushing people away. But it was best that they left him alone.

 _The people you love are the ones most affected by your Rage…_

 **There. Done. Now, this may seem dumb, or like I really didn't put much effort in, but I'm really trying to find the angle I want to create and come at this with. The focus is on Reidi, but I need to hook myself onto his character to really write it.**

 **Anyway, thanks guys.**

 **See you next time-possibly- with more Berserkerzorn!**


	2. A Son of War

***AN: There's a poll on my profile, go check it out and cast your votes!**

Chapter Two

A Son of War

Reidi found himself sitting in the back of the class the next day. He now knew everyone's names, as he happened to pay attention during the normal classes that day. It was only until All-Might burst in that the class got abnormal.

"I am here! To teach you about being HEROES!" All-Might bellowed, exciting the class to no extent. Reidi was less effected by the man's enthusiasm. Mostly.

"We're going to be doing some serious work here today! Combat Training!" All-Might explained. Reidi perked up slightly at the word combat. He enjoyed a good fight.

"And, the real bonus here is that you'll finally be able to use your Hero costumes that you designed! Now, go ahead and get your costumes on and meet me in the staged city for some real action!" All-Might said, turning and walking out with a billowing cape. Reidi grinned and got up as the wall slid out to reveal the cases with their assigned numbers on them. His had a '21' on it. He picked it up and opened it as everyone else grabbed theirs. The boy next to Reidi looked up at him. Todoroki, if he remembered correctly.

"I'm curious. What could you possibly have made into a Hero uniform?" Todoroki asked, glancing at the case. Reidi grinned as he closed the case and set it on his desk. He took his jacket off and started on his tie.

"You'll see." Reidi said cryptically, getting the majority of the loose clothing off of himself. Todoroki nodded and opened his own case. Reidi caught a glimpse of the icy uniform.

 _Ah, he must be able to use ice. He'd have a hard time with me, then._ Reidi thought. He grinned as everyone filed out to change. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Reidi found himself behind everyone, and he found that absurd. His greaves had been harder to pull on than a boot that didn't quite fit. They were a brown, plated leather with leather boots to match. He didn't wear a shirt, but only a grizzly bear skin. Its front paws were tied together below his chest with a leather piece that strapped to his greaves and onto his back with a metal disk-plate on top of where it intersected under his Mjölnir amulet. He had a bear tooth belt buckle and Skeggjöld was on his back. Ymir's Eye was still on his arm. He left the bear head hood down as he walked out of the tunnel leading into the staged city. He was the last to arrive, other than Midoriya. He saw the boy in an odd, green costume with a hood. He didn't think much of it, but found it entertaining nonetheless.

"Oh, Reidi! Holy crap! That outfit is awesome!" Midoriya said, looking Reidi up and down. He flexed, fists high in the air as a breeze caught his hair. Everyone turned to regard Reidi and he grinned broadly.

"Think so!? I think it embodies me and my power very well." Reidi said, taking Skeggjöld off his back and deploying eye.

"Why are you shirtless?" Mineta asked with a solid lisp. Reidi grinned at him. His eyes and hair turning blood red as he accessed that small measure of anger he was able to achieve yesterday. He then took Skeggjöld to his chest and drew it across. The sharp edge did little to his skin but scratch it as his Quirk made him nigh invincible.

"Because, the more you hit me, the less damage I take. It tends to strike fear into the hearts of those I fight." Reidi said, his voice gaining an intense, threatening vibration. Everyone could feel the power he beheld before them.

"Whoa… So, if someone tried stabbing you, it'd just bounce right off?" Sero asked with a grin. Reidi shook his head.

"It depends heavily on how much power I'm exerting, and how my opponent fights. In a rampage, I don't think it'd work." Reidi explained as All-Might smashed into the ground before the class. He sighed at the man's overly intense entrance.

"Students! Today you'll be partaking in combat exercises. You'll all be split into two teams, one Heroes, the other, Villains. The Heroes will be tasked with stopping the Villains who have planted a nuclear bomb somewhere in the building. There are several ways to win, either capture your foe, or for the Heroes, secure the bomb! Now, who's ready!?" All-Might bellowed. Mostly everyone cheered, and Reidi merely grinned. But he suddenly thought of something.

 _Oh, shit._ He thought as he raised his hand, or, well, his axe.

"Yes, Young Reidi!?" All-Might called in response. Reidi lowered his arm and looked around.

"There's not enough of us. I can't be split in half." Reidi said, holding his arms out to exaggerate his point. All-Might nodded, putting a hand on his chin in thought.

"I forgot that you made this class an odd number. Is anyone willing to go through two matches so Reidi can join us?" All-Might exclaimed, looking around at the class. Reidi watched as Todoroki's hand extended into the air. Then Momo's, as odd as Reidi found that to be. She hadn't looked at him since yesterday when he walked away from her. His arms drooped to his sides.

 _Damn… I forgot about how I blew her off… I should probably explain to her… It was like in the beginning, when I let a crush overtake my mind and it suppressed my power. That day in elementary school…_ Reidi thought, remembering the dream he had on the train little more than a week ago. He also remembered how he merely left Momo standing there, baffled by his cold demeanor.

 _Fuck._ Reidi thought as another hand went up. It was Midoriya's. All-Might looked surprised. He seemed to expect this as much as Reidi did, which was to say. Not at all. All-Might nodded before turning and gesturing for them to follow.

"Great! Let's go! The first match is already set up! Midoriya and Uraraka as the Heroes, and Bakugo and Iida as the Villains!" All-Might explained as they walked towards a building. Midoriya stopped in his tracks in front of Reidi, making him bump into the boy.

"Midoriya? What's your problem?" Reidi asked, leaning down next to him. Midoriya shook his head.

"Nothing… I'm just not sure I can face Kacchan…" Midoriya said, scratching his head. Reidi patted him on the shoulder, not really sure of who he was referring to. But he had an idea, as Bakugo had given Midoriya an evil look as he walked away.

"You mean Firecracker? Ignore his foulness. Brush away his intimidation. He is strong, yes. And you cannot use your power correctly, but, don't let that thwart you. Don't let it destroy all that confidence you've been building. When faced with Fear, snarl back with Courage." Reidi said, giving Midoriya a grin as they continued walking. He smiled up at Reidi, a small tear in his eye.

"Thanks… I guess I tend to forget that I have something to work for. Where do you get all your courage from?" Midoriya asked. Reidi's hand was still on his shoulder as he spun Skeggjöld around in his other. He smiled.

"From my heart. I am a warrior, through and through. There is no room for fear, there is no room for cowardice. And I choose to fight, for war is all I know. There is nothing greater than facing your enemies head-on, and striking the fear of the Gods into their souls." Reidi said, holding his axe high. A spark crested across his necklace. Midoriya looked at him with veneration, and smiled broadly.

"Wow… but… why fight? I mean, you must know more than just war…" Midoriya said, gaining a thoughtful expression. Reidi changed his hand over to his back and gave him a slap. Midoriya winced in pain.

"Because, there is something to live for. Whether it be brotherhood, love, or simply life itself. To put yourself in harm's way to protect the innocent. I fight, for my family's honor, for my own honor, for the good of all man, and for the chance to see what comes next. And when I die in battle, protecting those who cannot fight, well… Valhalla has a horn of mead waiting." Reidi said, his bearskin billowing in the same breeze that All-Might's cape did. Midoriya nodded, seemingly focused now. Possibly, Reidi's words had given the boy an idea, or made an impression on him. He cared little if it did or not, only if it was worth it.

 _Da always said, 'Back up your words with steel, boy. The Gods are watching.' Indeed, they are._ Reidi thought as he felt the wind disappear as he entered a room with a huge wall of monitors. He glanced over them with slight wonder. Apparently he was watching something as well.

"Hmm… we get to watch the matches… least until ours arrives."Reidi mumbled aloud, a grin spreading on his face.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Next! Reidi Stridsson and Izuku Midoriya versus Momo Yaoyorozu and Shoto Todoroki!" All-Might's voice bellowed across the city. Reidi stood next to a heavily injured Midoriya. He had done well for someone who could hit as hard as Reidi could, but hurt himself in the process. His Quirk was powerful, and very similar to All-Might's.

 _Well, no need to pry about that. I can chat with him later, for now… I have to secure a bomb…_ Reidi thought as he looked up at the building. Midoriya tugged on his bearskin. He looked down at Midoriya as the boy sighed.

"I'm sorry that I can't really fight with you. But I can give you a strategy and support you from down here… I have a feeling that this is going to be a slugging fest between you and Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu is going to supply him with traps and equipment. What I want you to do is find a way to incapacitate Todoroki, because there's no way Yaoyorozu could stand up to your brute strength. How well do you fight in the cold?" Midoriya asked, his strategy forming as they waited for the horn to blow. Reidi had a time limit. He had to remember that. The bomb will go off later.

"Very. I'm Icelandic, Midoriya. I practically eat snow for breakfast." Reidi said jokingly. Midoriya nodded, his mind occupied with strategic plans.

"Then… do your best to wear him down and capture him as fast as possible. You have to keep the collateral damage to a minimum. Huh… I suppose I could try to distract Yaoyorozu from splitting your attention…" Midoriya muttered. Reidi shook his head. He had been trained for fighting more than one person.

"Your axe… I think you could use it to pin someone if you threw it hard enough… Get in close to Todoroki, he seems to be mostly long-range. And don't let him freeze you! Oh… you could probably break free pretty easily…" Midoriya said. He was about to say more when the horn blared and their time started. Reidi let himself go quiet as he took a deep breath.

 _My senses are acute… you shall not evade me…_ Reidi thought as he allowed his Quirk to manifest. His eyes turned blood red. He took a whiff of the air and Midoriya gave him an odd look.

"My mother's Quirk, Enhance. It permanently enhances my senses, agility and strength. Alongside the Berserker Quirk, it's rather fitting." Reidi said, sniffing the air and listening intently. He heard movement above, several floors. Seven to be exact. They were muffled, so they must've been coming from the back of the building. He grinned as he equipped Skeggjöld and deployed Eye. He had a better plan.

"I'll take them by surprise. You see what you can do on top of that, say… capturing Todoroki when I get a good hit in. I'll heed your advice Midoriya, it's very helpful." Reidi said as he shot into the air with a huge bound and came careening towards the seventh floor window. Midoriya looked confused for a moment before smiling as he understood Reidi's words.

 _Time to have some fun._

* * *

Momo was quite nervous, despite knowing Reidi's Quirk. He could easily blow the entire building away, should he be angry enough. But she doubted he was that reckless. She hoped he was more than just a brute. He was interesting, to say the least, but she wasn't sure how she offended him. These thoughts permeated her mind.

"Hey, look alive. Did you figure out whether they came in or not?" Todoroki asked, gesturing to the listening device she had created with the staff she had created for him. It was covered in ice. She listened in, not hearing anything from below except for muffled mumblings of Midoriya.

"No… No… He's vanished!" Momo exclaimed, not hearing Reidi's heavy form anywhere in the building. She looked up and saw a shadow outside the window. She dropped the device in shock as the shadow grew closer.

"What!?" Todoroki exclaimed, preparing himself. Momo was about to point out the shadow when the window exploded, sending glass shards everywhere as an axe came whirling in and slammed into Todoroki, catching him by surprise. The blade stuck into the concrete pillar behind him, pinning him to the wall as a hulking figure stood brazenly before the shattered window.

"Oh no…"

* * *

Reidi grinned as he walked into the room and watched Todoroki struggle against Skeggjöld. Without the need for much fuel, he was able to throw it hard enough to pin Todoroki momentarily, until Todoroki shattered the pillar with a spire of ice. That annoyed Reidi. He took a moment to let the axe return to his hand as he reminded himself of things that angered him. His hair started turning red. He gained a light outline of power. Then Todoroki froze him, solid.

"Damn! He nearly got me… how did he know we were up here?" Todoroki wondered, rubbing his stomach where Skeggjöld smacked into him. Momo watched as Reidi started vibrating inside the ice.

"Todoroki!" she cried as Reidi's body became rippled with muscle and he became unnaturally vascular. The ice cracked as Todoroki reacted and shot more ice in his direction. Reidi suddenly burst from the ice with a mighty roar, slamming his axe into the incoming ice and shattering it completely. The shockwave carried over and made Todoroki dodge. Reidi was nearly rampaging as he picked up a hunk of ice and bit into it.

"Oh… crap." Todoroki muttered, realizing his ice had no effect. He readied himself as Reidi approached. They seemed to have completely forgotten any plan they had, as trying to incapacitate him without brute force was impossible. He heard a sizzling across the room. It was then Reidi crouched down and raised Eye to block a cannon blast that sent him skidding across the floor. He glanced over the shield to see Momo with a cannon. She was shocked, though. Apparently she thought that would stop him.

"Come now! You can do better than that!" Reidi shouted, charging ahead with an intense speed. A swiftness Todoroki wasn't expecting as he slapped him in the face with the broadside of Skeggjöld, sending him flying into the side of the building. He stopped himself with a wall of ice as Reidi charged him again, forgoing Skeggjöld as he quickly whipped it into the ceiling while Todoroki was sliding. He came close again, and threw a powerful right hook that Todoroki dodged and countered with a swing to Reidi's legs with his icy staff. The icy staff shattered as he lifted his leg and kicked at the staff, recovering his swung fist in the process. Todoroki jumped back, trying to gain some distance as Reidi quickly overtook him again.

"Todoroki! Heads up!" Momo shouted from the other side of the room. She threw something at Reidi as he tried to slam the edge of Ymir's Eye into Todoroki. The boy ducked and closed his eyes as a flashbang grenade appeared in Reidi's vision.

"Oh shit." He muttered as the grenade went off, blinding him. He jumped back, using his other senses to navigate slightly. He sensed the pillars in the room by how the sound waves deflected off of them. He could also smell Todoroki. The boy smelled like warm pool water and sweat. Momo smelled like green tea and cinnamon. An appeasing, but odd combination.

"You underestimate me…" Reidi said, his eyes closed as he was recovering from the blast. Skeggjöld returned to his hand as he located the bomb with sound wave bounces. The bomb needed to be secured, or he needed to capture the two of them. He grew angrier as he knew he had a time limit. He felt his vision come back slightly to see Todoroki firing off a volley of ice at him, which he knew was coming based on the vibration and temperature difference alone. He smashed it with Skeggjöld and threw the axe with all his might. Todoroki saw his attack and yelped as the axe smashed into him and sent him through a wall, just as Reidi wanted. Reidi tapped his ear.

"Midoriya." He said simply. He then turned and dashed towards Momo with his intense speed.

"Oh no!" Momo yelped as he appeared before her. She had a staff and went to attack him when he leaped against the ceiling and shot off of it with his foot, tackling her to the ground as lightly as he could. He pulled out the capture tape as he snapped her staff in half and tied her wrists up.

"Sorry about that. Hope I didn't hurt you." Reidi said, his anger calming down slightly. He looked over to see Midoriya walking a captured Todoroki in with Skeggjöld resting on his shoulder. Reidi stood up with Momo in hand and recalled Skeggjöld to his hand. He and Midoriya shared a grin.

 _"And the match is over! Heroes win!"_ All-Might bellowed over the communications. Momo was staring at Reidi with awe.

"You… you knew exactly how to defeat us. You had to take Todoroki out, because he was stronger… and then you could overpower me… and Midoriya snuck up on Todoroki during the chaos… Amazing." Momo said. Reidi wasn't surprised she figured out his plan. He smiled at her as he sliced her bonds with Skeggjöld.

"Controlled chaos. I merely acted as the distraction, the threat, and the brawn, all at once. While you were focused on, and overwhelmed by my intense power, Midoriya used his meek form and small presence to simply capture an injured Todoroki, because there was no way he was dodging an axe flying at two hundred kilometers per hour… give or take." Reidi explained as he walked over to Todoroki who was delirious from the blow. His arm was slightly off and his shirt was torn along the abdomen to reveal a long, horizontal bruise. Skeggjöld's handle hit him there, because if Reidi had used the axe head, Todoroki would be dead.

"Did you just call me meek and small?" Midoriya asked, seemingly taking offense and was upset. Reidi grinned as he cut Todoroki's bonds with Skeggjöld.

"Yes, but in a good way. You were essential in capturing Todoroki, as he would've recovered and attacked me, draining the clock until I overwhelmed him, or my power gave out… Speaking of…" Reidi said as his power left him and he grew weak. He stumbled, but used Skeggjöld as a brace on the floor. He felt Momo's hands grasp his arm the moment he stopped, as she tried to help him walk. He glanced at her and felt some of his strength return, but not from his Quirk.

"Are you alright?" Momo asked, concern present on her face. Reidi smiled as he stood up, his body still feeling drained, though. She nodded, but put his arm over her shoulders.

"Here, let me walk with you. You still seem weakened." Momo said, putting her arm around his waist. Reidi glanced down at her and grinned as he put Skeggjöld on his back.

"Thanks. I should be alright, but I suppose a little help is warranted." Reidi said with a grin as they descended the staircase together. Midoriya and the recovered Todoroki followed. Todoroki caught up to Reidi and tapped him on the back.

"Stridsson, how did you brush my ice attacks off so easily? And, how did you move so fast?" Todoroki asked, giving Reidi a hard look. Reidi grinned at him as they reached the fifth floor.

"Well, if you remember correctly, I'm Icelandic. My blood is of Viking origin. I'm so used to training in the freezing winters that I barely felt your ice. Not to say your power isn't cold, because it is. My increased strength also tends to generate a lot of heat because of the immense kinetic energy that I create. I once punched so hard, and so fast that I melted a good six hundred meters of snow, in a straight line across a mountainside. The shockwave blasted an eighty-meter wide gash in the snow as well." Reidi explained as they descended. When they reached the bottom floor, he saw the rest of the class standing outside. They exited and were immediately faced with All-Might.

"That was incredible! Reidi! You were a storm! The wind, the lightning, and the THUNDER!" All-Might bellowed, praising him incessantly. Reidi sighed, shaking his head.

"Thanks… I guess." Reidi responded. All-Might clapped him on the shoulder and gestured to Todoroki.

"Young Todoroki's ice was no match for your speed, power, and your blood. You sped past, and shattered his ice as fast as he could make it. Young Yaoyorozu tried her best, but you were as stalwart as a TITAN! I'm quite impressed you blocked that cannon blast, and with a shield no less!" All-Might exclaimed, gesturing to Momo under Reidi's arm. He then turned his dark eyes back to Reidi's.

"And you knew exactly what you were doing the whole time. You expected everything, even being frozen. Aside from that flashbang, but that didn't hinder you much, did it?" All-Might asked, giving him a knowing grin. Reidi nodded, patting Todoroki on the shoulder and giving Momo as squeeze since she was stuck under his weight.

"Truly, these two gave a challenge. You're right, I did not expect that flashbang, or the cannon, for that matter. Todoroki was a straightforward fighter, but his ranged fighting did little to hinder me as I'm quite resilient. They fought with honor, and that is all that matters." Reidi said with a wide grin. Everyone responded with another cheer and All-Might bellowed out a hearty laugh.

"Your style of controlled chaos is not without its dangers, though. Things can easily get out of hand if you simply tear apart the situation. Sometimes, controlling the situation is just as good as disrupting it. Remember that! For now, class dismissed!" All-Might bellowed with a raised fist. He then vanished from the city, leaving everyone to file out on their own. Reidi noticed Bakugo and Midoriya were missing.

 _Hmm… maybe Midoriya went to talk to Firecracker. I shall see him tomorrow._ Reidi thought as he stood up and stretched, feeling his strength return. Momo let go of him as they started to walk, but Reidi let himself stroll quietly behind, practicing spinning Skeggjöld in his hand. He fell behind the group and Momo noticed this, slowing down to his leisurely pace.

"Hey… Reidi…" Momo started as she caught up next to him. He looked down at her, trying to figure out what she could possibly talk to him about.

"What's on your mind, Yaoyorozu?" Reidi asked, wondering what she was thinking. She clasped her hands, wringing them nervously.

"Did… Did I offend you somehow, yesterday? Back on the field…" Momo trailed off, glancing up at Reidi as he sighed. He rubbed the back of his head, brushing his hair back in the process. He felt guilty for being so cold to her, and now she thought he didn't like her.

 _Should I tell her the truth… or… no. I must explain myself. It is best I do._ Reidi thought, stopping as he walked. The sun illuminated the street in an orange hue as it neared the horizon. He turned to regard her as she stopped a step ahead of him. He felt himself blush, as the error in his Quirk was an odd and utterly embarrassing one at that.

"The Berserker Quirk is a very unconventional Quirk. Not only does it bypass the requirements for being a Berserker of Odin, it's stronger, and has a fuel for usage. In the legends, if a Berserker was wedded, thinking of his wife in battle would reverse his rampage and power. Reverting him back to his original state. So, many Berserkers were unwedded. This has happened to my father… and when I glanced at you yesterday… my Quirk deactivated… so… I may have overreacted, since it angered me." Reidi explained, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. He didn't like that he overreacted, and then had to explain himself in this manner. It also didn't help that all of what he insinuated meant that he possibly loved her.

But that was impossible. Wasn't it?

"Oh… Well… um… That's very interesting. So… what does that mean?" Momo asked, watching him with curious, interested eyes. Damn she was cute. Reidi wasn't sure what to think. Nor what to say.

 _What does it mean…? Obviously, I can't be near her… or think of her as anything but a friend. Or even oust her from my thoughts… or even my everyday life… But why? Why her?_ Reidi wondered. He gripped Mjölnir on his chest and sighed. He still didn't have a good answer.

"I… don't know." He muttered, shifting his stance nervously. A shadow was cast over them from one of the buildings as the sun went behind it. Momo stayed silent, seemingly in deep thought. It was quiet, aside from the humming that Reidi picked up when he felt silent. He glanced up in the sky next to them and spotted a small device hovering above the street. A drone.

 _Ofbeldi…_ Reidi thought with a growl as he quickly grabbed and launched Skeggjöld at the drone. It tried to move, but the blade caught it and took it down to the ground with it. Momo jumped at the sudden action as the drone went down.

"What was that!?" Momo exclaimed, surprised as Reidi recalled Skeggjöld to his hand with the drone stuck on the blade. He hit it right in the camera. He removed Skeggjöld from the device and inspected it.

A wolf head was painted onto the device along with a runic word.

"Fenrir… DAMMIT!" Reidi shouted, smashing the drone into smithereens on the ground in rage. His powers engaged as he vibrated with energy and was outlined in transparent, blood red energy. Momo took a step forward, reaching out to him.

"Reidi, what's wrong…?" She asked quietly. Reidi glanced at her, his power vanishing as he saw the concern and care in her eyes. He sighed, sliding Skeggjöld onto his back.

 _Great… now she's getting dragged into the feud with my brother…_ Reidi thought as he stomped on the remains of the drone. He cracked the asphalt as some of his power returned.

"Ofbeldi, my estranged brother. He was spying on us, just as any good servant of Loki would… He has been corrupted from Odin's path to Loki's tricks. He seeks a world where Loki rules, and the strong only exist. He uses Fenrir, Loki's son, as an alias to let me know he was watching. Now he knows you can disable my power…" Reidi explained, gesturing to the shattered drone under his boot. Momo stared in slight disbelief and shock. She didn't say anything for a moment.

"I think it best we leave each other alone as much as possible. He thinks I'm weak because I believe in Odin's will, Thor's strength, and my father's words. He's gone astray from Da's teachings. Please be careful… especially when you find yourself alone. If a Wolf howls… well, you know he's near." Reidi said, turning to leave the city. He started walking, leaving Momo to her thoughts.

"Wait! Reidi!" Momo called, catching up to him as he walked. He turned to regard her, seeing that she was suddenly upset. He stopped, his heart beating heavily and skipping one.

"If what you say is true… that this all puts us in potential danger… Then, wouldn't it be safer if I stayed with you, and you told everyone else? There's strength in numbers, and the teachers…!" Momo started, almost panicked. She must've feared Ofbeldi because of his Berserker power. Reidi could smell it. But he could do no more than what he was doing now. There was more to Ofbeldi that many did not know.

"No," Reidi started, stopping Momo in her tirade. She looked up at him with scared eyes.

"Ofbeldi is an upstanding citizen, First Son of Strid Jonsson, the Icelandic Ambassador to Japan, and is engaged to the daughter of the Prime Minister of Japan. He has power that goes beyond being Úlfhednar, that's why no one else can help me. Not even Da can do much, or he'll offend the Prime Minister. We're backed into a corner. That's why I'm here. If I get stronger, strong enough to take him on… Then we'll be able to take him down. Bring him away from Loki's desolate fire and, hopefully, fend off Ragnarok. Almost no one knows of Ofbeldi's treachery, or his vile deeds. And no one will. Because, either Father will take him back to Iceland, or I'll send him to Valhalla myself…" Reidi explained in a cold, condescending tone. Momo stared back in shock, she was speechless. Unfortunately, speaking of Ofbeldi had thoroughly enraged Reidi.

 _It's best she remains as uninvolved as possible. I must not drag others into a dark, desolate war._ Reidi thought as he turned and started walking away once more. He exited the city and made his way back to the classroom to gather his things.

 _He must not be allowed to hurt anyone else. No one else. Especially not those wanting to be Heroes._

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

"You there! Can you tell us anything about All-Might working at U.A. High!?" A news reporter exclaimed, shoving a microphone into Reidi's face as he tried to walk into the school. He calmly pushed the microphone out of his face and shook his head.

"No comment." He said, turning and walking away from the crowd of reporters. Aizawa was at the gate, trying to keep them out. Reidi turned to see them getting closer. He pulled his axe off his back and whirled it past Aizawa, sticking it in the concrete before everyone's feet. They backed away slightly.

"Reidi…" Aizawa muttered as the axe was wrenched from the ground and flew off into school grounds.

* * *

Reidi sat at his desk, quietly sharpening Skeggjöld with a whetstone. He could feel a glance from Momo every now and then when the class would change, but for now, he kept to himself, not even answering questions from the teachers. It was only when Aizawa appeared at the head of the classroom that Reidi bothered to pay much heed to the man's words.

"Alright, you all have to elect a class rep and deputy rep. Now, since I'm sure you can all do that yourselves, I'm going to take a nap." Aizawa said, getting into his sleeping bag and falling on the ground in a heap. Everybody immediately burst into conversation, none of which Reidi cared about. Until Iida spoke up, saying they should vote democratically.

 _He's trying to get himself elected. Ha._ Reidi thought with a grin as they set up their names and election ballots on the chalkboard. Reidi got up with some of the others to cast his vote. When he reached the board, he found himself in a dilemma.

 _Huh… who should I elect? Certainly not any of the foolish ones… like Firecracker. I suppose Midoriya deserves it. He seems worthy enough. Then there's Yaoyorozu… She seems like the leader type…_ Reidi thought as he casted his vote. He then walked back to his desk. The whetstone hadn't even left his hand, so he continued to sharpen his axe. Moments later the results were revealed. Iida hadn't been elected. But Midoriya had, and next to him, Yaoyorozu as the deputy. Reidi grinned.

"Well, as I expected…" He muttered, putting the whetstone away as the axe was nicely sharpened. Todoroki looked back at him with a curious glance. Reidi nodded to him. They had voted for the same person, after all. He knew, because he could hear the way Todoroki scratched the name down and into the ballot box.

"Alright, looks like Izuku Midoriya and Momo Yaoyorozu are our new class reps. Wonderful. You're dismissed." Aizawa said. Reidi heard his stomach growl slightly as he realized it was indeed lunchtime. He got up and followed his classmates out of the classroom. It was then he realized Skeggjöld was still sitting on his desk and he recalled it back to his hand before closing the door. Todoroki turned to regard him with a curious look.

"I never leave my axe anywhere. You'd be surprised the number of times I've needed it and had left it at home or somewhere else." Reidi said, walking by Todoroki. His peer nodded in understanding and followed him.

"Sounds like you have some interesting stories." Todoroki said as he caught up to him. Reidi glanced at him, noting the visible effort in his features as he tried to make small talk with him. Reidi narrowed his eyes at Todoroki, remembering how he questioned him after their match.

"Would you like to know? I'll only tell you when you reveal your intentions of asking to me, though." Reidi said, spinning Skeggjöld with an intimidating aura of suspicion. He could smell, no, _feel_ the underlying motivation to Todoroki's question. After a moment of silence, Todoroki gave in.

"Well, I was trying to determine how I could possibly beat you, but if you have levels of strength that go beyond what you showed me yesterday… Then I don't know if I can." Todoroki admitted, scratching his head slightly and going silent. Reidi nodded and gave him a nudge with his elbow.

"Don't give up too easily. I'd like to know how to beat me as well." Reidi said with a grin. Todoroki merely gave him an odd look and continued ahead. Reidi shrugged, unsure of why his peer was so cold and quiet.

 _I suppose he's the sort of distant type. Not very sociable, nor does he have a sense of humor._ Reidi thought as he descended the stairs and entered the lunchroom.

* * *

Reidi sat alone, having wolfed down the small portion of food the school provided him with, thought it was quite delicious. So, he now contemplated his various situations he had been placed in.

 _Fratricide is a dishonorable crime… Ofbeldi certainly deserves it, though. Loki's influence has brought untold destruction of the weak in various countries he has been to, and where his Wolf Horde has been dispatched. Da's Boar Vikings have been dispatched to combat him in several places, but with Ofbeldi settling down in one of the Hero-making capitals has severely decremented our options. To merely start a mercenary war in an ally country is foolish and detrimental to Iceland and Japan's relations._ Reidi thought as he polished his axe with a fine cloth. He ran his fingers over the runes on the handle that spelled its name. Skeggjöld. Axe-age.

 _But, since I've been placed into the Hero Course here… I can become a legitimate Hero- without any attachment to the Boar Vikings, or my father aside from being his son- and take Ofbeldi on his own turf. But to prove his villainous deeds is harder… not many people know Old Icelandic and can translate the words under the Wolf-Head Insignia of Ofbeldi's private army. So no one from those countries can determine who is responsible for their demise, or hardships. It's also nigh-impossible to prove that the esteemed, and famed Úlfhednar, Wolf of Iceland, is in charge of a vicious private army establishing themselves in whatever country, for whoever has the largest wallet._ Reidi thought, his growl audible. Some girls a table away heard him, glancing back and gossiping amongst themselves. He ignored their rude comments, since he could hear them from the ten meters they sat away from him. He stopped polishing his axe and opened up his smartphone as he pulled it from his pocket.

 _And now, what's worse is that Yaoyorozu is involved. She can disable my power with a mere glance, and now he knows it. That would mean he would capture her to use her against me. If only I could prove his villainy, so then the Heroes could help… Because an infamous PM capturing her for ransom money from a prestigious family makes more sense. And is exactly what the 'true' story is._ Reidi thought with a clenched fist. He scrolled through the article on the insanely rich Yaoyorozu family, noting how their daughter was in U.A. His situation had now gotten a hundred times worse.

 _And what's worse than that is that he can simply order her released, pretend to rescue her, and be hailed as a true hero and a friend to Japan and her family._ Gods damn him!" Reidi finished his thought aloud, slamming his fist into the table and cracking it with his power. Attention was drawn to him, but he merely waved and went back to his device. He closed the article in the browser and closed the application. He put his phone away and contemplated his options.

 _If I'm going to defeat Ofbeldi, I need to get solid evidence on his involvement with his Wolf Horde, and then lure him somewhere desolate or isolated to insure that our fight doesn't cause much collateral damage, because I will use Berserker Zorn on him and his army, if I need to… The Bear is stronger than the Wolf. He'll learn that soon enough._ Reidi thought as he heard a blaring alarm go off inside the school. It annoyed him, since his hearing was sensitive, and he grabbed Skeggjöld, taking a defensive stance out of habit. The alarm told everyone to evacuate the school. Reidi glanced out of the window by his table and didn't see any cause for alarm. He put Skeggjöld on his back and pulled his phone out.

"'Da, school's alarm went off. Security breech. Maybe they need some Boars?'... And send. Heh…" Reidi said, sending a text to his father from his phone. He then began to follow the horde of students out of the lunchroom towards an exit. Everyone seemed to be in a panic, aside from Reidi. It was then he picked up something with his ears beyond the alarm. His phone went off.

"'Already done. Good job letting me know, though- Da.'… Motherfucker, ha, he actually set up Boar Viking security…" Reidi said, looking out of the window. He saw hundreds of men in leather and chainmail body armor with horned helms, carrying metal round shields with a Boar's head painted on them, and a variety of Viking swords and axes in their respective hands surrounding the building. They were blocking a group of media reporters from getting any further. They bashed their weapons on their shields in unison, an intimidating tactic as the clanging could nearly be heard over the alarm and the panicked shouting. Well, Reidi could hear it.

 _Holy Mother of Thor, he actually set up security on top of U.A.'s insane security. Look at 'em scramble!_ Reidi thought with a silent chuckle as the Boars pushed the media back across the courtyard. His phone went off again.

"'I gave the principal a full clearance use of two hundred Boar Viking security team members. Seems he's found them useful, I can hear the war cries from here- Da.' Well, shit." Reidi said, laughing slightly as he heard a sudden shouting across the hall. He saw Iida, the engine-legged boy, standing atop the exit sign letting everyone know what was happening outside. Everyone turned to see the Boars backing the media out of the gate and still clanging their weapons on their shields, bellowing war cry after war cry, scaring the ever-loving-shit out of them. Reidi turned towards the crowd, spotting a familiar pair of eyes watching him as he casually leaned on the window.

 _Hmm… Yaoyorozu?_ Reidi guessed as he watched the grey eyes through the crowd, spotting the black hair done up above them. He smiled, waving her over as the students settled down. He figured- since there was no danger as of yet- he could still speak to her, at least. She shuffled and pushed her way over to the clear end of the hall where he stood.

"Surprised to see Vikings? Yes, we still do exist, but now their Da's mercenary army. He may or may not have given the principal full clearance to use two hundred security team members to fend off, well, anything. Not many people stand firm against Vikings." Reidi said with a huge, smug grin on his face. Momo nodded, watching the scene out of the window.

"So… what were you contemplating back in the lunch room?" Momo asked, glancing at Reidi as his grin fell into a serious, stoic expression. He sighed, turning to face the window as well, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Ofbeldi is my priority, and my biggest problem. Now he's a problem for you. Aside from whatever else caused this calamity…" Reidi trailed off, spotting the destroyed security gate that the Boars were guarding.

"So, what does that mean?" Momo asked. Reidi sighed again. He didn't like this. Not one bit.

"He's going to try to push us together, so he can pull us apart and use you. He knows you can disable my power, however you do it… In all honesty I was hoping not to involve you in this, but Ofbeldi is just as good at espionage as he is at fighting. In hindsight, this is mostly my fault. I need to discuss this with my father when we get the chance, under high security. For right now, you need to watch your back. I would, should he succeed in bringing us together somehow. But if we stray apart, he may back down. So, head back into the crowd." Reidi said, looking out the window as a small drone appeared above a building far behind the walls of U.A. Momo complied and vanished into the crowd before the drone got closer and got a good look into the windows.

Reidi flipped the drone off as it was shot down by a silent weapon. His phone went off in his pocket.

* * *

Reidi returned to the classroom, being greeted by Aizawa as he was the first to return. He sat in his desk and set Skeggjöld on his back. The man stared at Reidi for a moment before saying anything.

"Reidi." Aizawa said, gaining his attention. Reidi looked up at him, suspicious.

"Yeah?" Reidi responded. Aizawa walked across the room and put a photo down on Reidi's desk. It was a photo of a man with a wolf head insignia patch on his shoulder.

Old Icelandic was written under it.

"The words, what do they say?" Aizawa asked with a harsh stoicism. Reidi looked at the picture for merely a moment before looking back up at his teacher.

"Wolves of Loki." Reidi translated. Aizawa nodded, slipping the photo into his pocket.

"I snapped that photo outside my apartment two years ago. I noted how the man had the foreign language written under that insignia. I knew it was Icelandic, but what type, I didn't know. Now, why do you think a man from an infamous private army is casually walking through Japan? And don't play coy with me, Strid has his own private army. You have to know something." Aizawa said, giving Reidi a tough look. He put his hands in his pockets.

"Since you and your father appeared here, I did my research and knew something was up. Strid, his son… their Icelandic. Strid has a private army. He's been in conflict with the Wolves before. And now he's sent his second son to U.A. High. I want to know, everything." Aizawa added, turning and sitting on the desk adjacent to Reidi's.

"Why do you want to know?" Reidi asked quietly, his head hung low. His eyes, darkened.

"Because, I've seen what the Wolves have done. I've seen pictures, battlefields. I'm a Hero, and my specialty is espionage. I've encountered the spy network, exchanged blows with them. They're planning something, and someone with power is leading them." Aizawa explained. Reidi sighed. The man knew more than most. More than some members of the Boar Viking Intel Team knew. More than even Reidi knew. Reidi should've figured that a Hero such as Eraserhead encountered the Wolves of Loki before.

"This isn't the place. Saturday, eleven A.M. at my apartment. Be there, bring All-Might. From there, we'll move to my father's H.Q. and discuss with him there. I'll let him know you two are coming. All-Might needs to know, and you deserve to know. But remember, this stays between us." Reidi explained as he heard the footfalls of his peers coming closer to the classroom. Aizawa nodded as he got up and moved back to his spot at the head of the classroom. The rest of the class entered with some quiet murmurs and a few surprised expressions as they spotted Reidi already in the classroom.

"Good, now that you're all here…" Aizawa started, but was cut off when Midoriya's hand went up.

"Mr. Aizawa, I have something to say." Midoriya said, standing up. Aizawa beckoned him forward and sighed. Midoriya took the center of attention and nervously gulped.

"I'm resigning as the class representative. I'm not suited for it, but I'm nominating Tenya Iida in my place. I believe he truly has the leadership we need for our class." Midoriya announced, surprising almost everyone aside from Aizawa, even Reidi found himself surprised. Everyone seemed to agree, noting Iida's good qualities and how he calmed the crowd during the evacuation drill.

"I'm honored. I will strive to lead this class to the best of my abilities in our future!" Iida exclaimed, standing up with an extremely pleased and thrilled smile. Reidi grinned, leaning back in his seat. It was then Iida turned around and glanced at him. Reidi rose a curious brow.

"Stridsson, if I may… I suspect you have an idea of who those men were that created a security force almost as soon as we started evacuating. It was very curious." Iida said, pointing his hand at Reidi. All of the attention was diverted to him as he put his hands behind his head and relaxed.

"Well, if you must know… They are part of my father's private army, the Boar Vikings. As Mr. Aizawa could tell you, Strid Jonsson as a long history of being a well-trained warrior and a Hero beyond compare. So, to help protect the world abroad, he started a PM. Those men can take you down, blade or bullet, fist or foot. Not many stand against the Viking Horde." Reidi explained, amazing the class with this information. They broke out in murmurs but were silenced when Reidi spoke again.

"And, like I've said before. Call me Reidi." Reidi said, giving Iida a grin. The boy nodded and sat back down as everyone grew silent again. Aizawa cleared his throat.

"Anyway, I have an announcement. For your Basic Hero Training class you'll be participating in a rescue exercise. Get into your Hero costumes and meet me out front. You'll be getting on a bus to go to the location." Aizawa explained, gesturing to the wall as it extended outwards again. Reidi got up, placing Skeggjöld on his back as he gathered his gear and prepared to change. He felt a tingling run up his spine, and an invisible spark shuddered across his amulet.

 _A sense of foreboding has come to greet me…_ He thought as he left the classroom. He gripped Mjölnir as he walked.

 _Ofbeldi is making his move._

* * *

Reidi sighed as Iida tried to formulate everyone into the bus. He had gone and grown a big head after being elected the class rep. Reidi walked straight past him and onto the bus. It had an almost open floor plan with a set of seat on either side and a set in the front that faced each other. Reidi slid to the right side and took a cross-legged seat on the floor behind the first set of opposing seats. His brown leather greaves stretched to accommodate the movement. Everyone else filed on and the bus started moving. Reidi began meditating, ignoring anyone that really tried to even look at him. He felt a fist on the top of his head. It didn't move.

"Hey, Icelander. What the hell are you doing?" Bakugo asked, interrupting Reidi's calm, composed meditation. He felt his muscles tighten as Bakugo annoyed him.

"If you insist on pestering me like a Gods-damned fly, then I shall tell you. I'm meditating so I can control my anger. So, I'll be able to accurately know how much power I need to crush your wrist…" Reidi said, grabbing Bakugo's wrist and squeezing it. Bakugo shouted and began pummeling Reidi's head, not really doing anything but increasing his strength.

"Alright, I get it! Let go, you damn oaf…" Bakugo said as Reidi finally released him. He rubbed his wrist. Everyone else chuckled. Reidi tuned them out and listened only to his breathing and his heartbeat. He focused his energy. Focused his anger. Focused his power.

And listened for Bragi's music.

* * *

Reidi was prepared as he exited the bus into a huge mega-dome with an enormous staircase on the inside. The class was greeted by a person in a space suit. Reidi recognized her- as did Midoriya, albeit with more enthusiasm- as the Hero Thirteen. He scarcely listened to her, but noted how All-Might was missing, despite the fact that Thirteen mentioned that he was supposed to be here. Reidi was more concerned with the heaviness in the air.

He could smell something was off. And he soon heard it.

"What's that!?" called as they spotted a black portal opening in the center of the dome down the staircase. Reidi spotted it far before they did. It appeared before the fountain. A group of men. Nigh of two hundred. They were villains. And even from the distance Reidi was at, he spotted something on the shoulder of one of them as he joined the group. Several more followed.

The Wolves of Loki.

"Ofbeldi…" Reidi muttered as the portal turned into a villain itself. He walked by his peers, Skeggjöld flung itself into his grasp as he deployed Ymir's Eye. Not even Aizawa was quick enough to stop him as his eyes turned red. His hair flowed into a red mane.

"Reidi!" Aizawa shouted as Reidi started leaping down the stairs, even before the blue haired villain with hands all over him started speaking.

Reidi loosed a battle cry, but unlike any his peers and teacher had heard before.

He roared like a true bear.

"ODIN OWNS YE ALL!"

 **Hehehehehehe…**

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Don't care?**

 **Well, ya should!**

 **Anyway, thanks guys.**

 **See you next time with more Berserkerzorn!**


	3. Brother to Violence

Chapter Three

Brother to Violence

The first of the Wolves to take Reidi head-on was met with a violent end as his face was crushed by the broadside of Ymir's Eye. His axe met the second Wolf in a brutal swing that sent the man spiraling across the ground, his blood spewing as he went. Reidi smashed the edge of Eye into another, crushing his ribs and smashing him into the floor. The Wolves backed away, wary of Reidi who pursued them.

"Shit, it's the guy we were warned about! Why is he here!?" one of the mercenaries exclaimed, narrowly dodging Reidi's vicious swing. Four of them still stood, but not for long as Reidi's power flared and he grew stronger. He cracked the tile floor as he launched forward to grapple the Wolf. He caught the man's gear vest and picked him up, slamming him into the ground and cratering it. He planted his boot on the fallen mercenary and snarled at the remaining three. One drew a pistol and fired. The round impacted Reidi and fell to the floor, leaving a small bruise on his chest. He roared and lunged forward, but he had to dodge as a black tendril tried to entangle him. He skidded to a stop and faced the large, purple and black portal villain that stood with the blue haired one.

"Tomura, this boy, he is dangerous…" the portal man said. Tomura started scratching his neck feverishly. Reidi leveled his axe to them and glared with bloodlust.

"You, stay out of this. My priority is the Wolves of Loki. I'll deal with you later." Reidi said, gritting his teeth and snarling once more. Tomura stopped scratching his neck.

"Kurogiri, I want this idiot dead," Tomura said. Kurogiri sighed and leveled his hand at Reidi. Tomura stared at Reidi with a twisted look in his eye.

"He may be tough. But, after I deal with the others. Fenrir explicitly said he wanted his Wolves to abduct someone." Kurogiri said. Reidi narrowed his eyes at the men as he kicked away an attacking mercenary. The man spat blood and crumpled to the floor.

"Fenrir. Loki's son. I know him well. You won't leave here alive." Reidi said venomously. The Wolves suddenly vanished through portals as Kurogiri opened them around him. The villain tried to move him, but Reidi jumped away and launched his axe at the villain. It was caught by a large, black-skinned monster with a bird beak for a face. The beast launched Skeggjöld back, but Reidi caught it with ease. Kurogiri suddenly vanished as Aizawa suddenly jumped into the fray and started attacking the other villains.

"Reidi, we'll talk later… For now, chase the Wolves that escaped!" Aizawa shouted. Reidi looked to the staircase to see that a majority of his classmates had vanished. He went to move but was flanked by villains with weapon-style Quirks and one with lava arms. They laughed as they closed in, and Reidi growled ominously at them.

"Hey, this kid's hair and eyes are red! Maybe he's angry!" the lava armed man laughed. Reidi wasted not a second longer. He moved, vanished almost, and appeared before the man, Eye raised and drawn back with a clenched fist.

"I'm always angry!" Reidi shouted, smashing Eye's edge into the man's jaw. His face collapsed and he was sent sprawling across the floor with blood pouring from his mouth. A man with sword fingers tried to slash him, but Reidi parried with Eye and hooked the man's shoulder with Skeggjöld's beard. He pulled the man to his knees and caved his chest in with a powerful roundhouse kick. The others gasped as their comrade was laid out in a single blow like the other, coughing up blood and unable to move. Reidi glared at the others.

"Either suffer his fate or let Odin decide," Reidi said, pointing his axe at them. A man with a cannon head fired at him. Reidi split the round in half with a cleaving blow, and it exploded in his face. The villains waited as the smoke cleared, and their confidence faltered when Reidi stood unscathed after the explosion. He glared at them again. His eyes held no merciful will. The others slowly surrendered, deactivating their Quirks, aside from the cannon-head. He seemed to be stuck like that.

"It seems you fear me more than you fear the Gods. That is imprudent." Reidi said, lowering his weapon slightly. He remained on edge as he backed away from the fearful men and scanned the building. He spotted his classmates fighting villains across the dome, their battles shook the ground. He heard their screams of battle and could pick out a scent or two. He saw Midoriya as the boy created a whirlpool in the water zone. He heard some yelling from behind. He remembered the scents of the Wolves. They wafted from the mountainous zone.

"Reidi!"

Reidi froze momentarily. Sounds blended together and were drowned out as he focused his hearing on one voice. It was desperate. It was familiar. He knew something was wrong. His power flared, his rage broke forth. Rage. Rage. Berserker Rage.

"Reidi!"

* * *

"Why are you shouting for him!? Can he even hear us!?" Jiro yelled as she fended off one of the enormous, white-furred wolves that were backing the three of them into a corner. Momo jabbed the other in the throat, fending it off. Kaminari cowered behind them as the other villains approached. Momo glanced to the center of the dome where she saw him fighting the other Wolves.

"I know he can! Just-" Momo started. But she was silenced by the roar. A roar. A powerful one. It shook the dome. Everyone fell silent. Even the wolves noticed it, starting to back up and assess the situation. The ground shuddered. He appeared in the light of the dome. High in the air. Momo sighed in relief as he descended.

 **"BERSERKER RAGE!"**

* * *

Reidi fell, his wrath fueling him forward. He grabbed Skeggjöld in both hands and prepared a powerful strike. He saw the wolves. He saw Momo. He jumped off the very _air_ itself with a shockwave of power. He lined Skeggjöld's blade with the ground between the wolves and reared back.

 **"Midgard's Fall!"** Reidi shouted, smashing into the ground like a meteor. Skeggjöld split the stone itself and shattered the ground. The villains and the wolves were blown away by the blow. Momo, Jiro, and Kaminari even had to brace against the blow. When the dust cleared, Reidi stood over a split in the ground as deep as any ocean, but only as wide as his blade. Concentrated power is what split the ground so perfectly thin. His body rippled with increased muscle mass, his power radiated from him in a red aura of the Bear. His hair fluttered from the power, and steam amassed around him. His eyes were nearly blind with blood red rage.

"Holy… shit…" Kaminari mumbled, shuddering behind the girls. Reidi glanced at the wolves and noticed their scents. They were the mercenaries who escaped him. He slowly put Skeggjöld on his back and retracted Ymir's Eye. His power vibrated the air as he started to move. He suddenly shot towards one of the wolves.

 **"Wrath of Midgard!"** Reidi bellowed, delivering a devastatingly brutal punch to the wolf's head. The beast was knocked out as it crashed into a boulder and was lodged in the stone.

"Quick, while he's distracting them! Kaminari!" Momo exclaimed, procuring a large blanket. Kaminari quirked a brow at her as Reidi rushed the other wolf.

"The plan, Kaminari! Lightning! Reidi will be fine! You've seen his power!" Jiro exclaimed. They all had to take a moment as Reidi jumped into the air and cocked his fist back. He snarled at the frightened wolf.

 **"Mjölnir!"** He shouted, bringing down his fist with such intensity that lightning built up around it. Kaminari grinned and charged his own lightning. Reidi's fist connected with the wolf and smashed it into the ground without mercy. Kaminari's attack was ready as Reidi joined them to face the remaining villains.

"The Wolves are dealt with. What are you doing?" Reidi asked, watching the villains. His urge to punch them barely held at bay. Kaminari grinned as he sparked with lightning.

"A very powerful attack, but it might hit you," Kaminari said. Reidi chuckled and cracked his knuckles. He nodded to his classmate and drew Skeggjöld.

"Steel and lightning pair well. **Skeggjöld's Flight!"** Reidi yelled, throwing his axe at the group of villains. He jumped into the air soon after as Kaminari exploded with lightning.

 **"Indiscriminant Discharge: One Million, Three Hundred Thousand Volts!"** Kaminari yelled. His lightning connected with Skeggjöld as the axe bounced between the villains, electrocuting them and cutting them open at the same time. When the discharge finally ceased, Skeggjöld stuck itself into the stone behind the villains. Reidi landed with a thud and relaxed slightly. He listened closely. Momo and Jiro appeared from under the blanket, and Reidi wondered how they survived Kaminari's attack. Or he would have, had Momo realized her shirt was ripped open sooner. His powers didn't vanish from him, but he did feel his rage falter as he was forced to turn around and cover his face.

"Momo! Your shirt!" Jiro yelled. Reidi decided to focus on the now utterly useless Kaminari. The boy shuffled around aimlessly. After a moment, Reidi turned back around to face the girls. Momo was blushing furiously and not making eye contact. Jiro sighed and smiled at Reidi.

"Thanks for showing up, Reidi. Those wolf-men were stronger than they looked." Jiro said, relaxing slightly. Reidi's ears perked up to the sudden shuddering he felt and heard from the center of the dome. He looked beyond the rocks to see a well-dressed All Might fighting the creature that managed to catch Skeggjöld. He went to recover the axe but stopped when Momo and Jiro gasped.

"Now, now, don't be so alarmed. I'm not going to kill your friend here… yet. Not until you all surrender. Especially you, little rich girl." A skull-masked man said, holding Kaminari hostage.

 _Odin's Beard! How did he survive that attack!? And why didn't I notice him!?_ Reidi thought. He prepared himself to attack the man, knowing he was fast enough. The villain sparked with his own electricity. Reidi glanced past the man at the fully unscathed Skeggjöld stuck in the rock behind him. Reidi jumped in front of the villain, forcing the man to focus on him.

"And you… Fenrir noted your brutality and guile. He wouldn't say what to do with you, though. Apparently, he thought we couldn't get an upper hand on you." The villain said with a grin. Reidi smiled as he stood tall and stretched his palm out to the man.

"Let's settle down. I'll just be needing my axe back, though." Reidi said. The villain quirked a brow, but suddenly screamed in pain and dropped Kaminari. He glanced at his side as he fell to his knees. Reidi chuckled as Skeggjöld was ripped from the man's side and landed in his hand. The wound was deep, and the villain soon passed out. He put Skeggjöld back, but not without much effort as the ground shook violently. Reidi glanced around to ensure Momo and the others were safe. They locked eyes slightly, but then he was off.

"We'll talk later, Yaoyorozu," Reidi said as he launched off of the mountaintop. He spotted All Might facing off against Tomura and Kurogiri. He landed next to Midoriya and Bakugo, surprising the two with his entrance.

"Reidi! What happened?" Midoriya asked, looking up curiously at his flaring power. Reidi grew angrier as he glared at the beast that caught his axe. He wanted to fight it.

"I activated my Rage. This will last as long as I am angry, and I am very angry. All Might… he looks injured." Reidi observed, remaining on guard. Bakugo nodded and gestured to the black creature.

"That thing, the Nomu… It matches All Might's strength." Bakugo said. He leaned away from Reidi as he began to growl ominously and his power flared. His muscles rippled as he released a steamy breath. Midoriya, Todoroki, and Kirishima also backed away as Reidi prepared to launch forward.

"Let me at 'em…" Reidi snarled. He suddenly shot forward, blowing past Tomura and Kurogiri. All Might's jaw hung open in shock as Reidi jumped and leveled an attack at Nomu's head.

 **"GUNGNIR!"** Reidi shouted, delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to Nomu's face. The shockwave knocked all but All Might back a good distance, but Reidi was surprised- and thoroughly enraged- when Nomu grabbed his leg and smashed him into the ground. It only made Reidi stronger. The beast continued to smash him into the ground, destroying a portion of it repeatedly. It stopped for a moment and grabbed Reidi by the neck, slamming him into the ground further.

"REIDI!" All Might shouted. He went to move, but a vicious and haunting laugh came from under Nomu's hand. Reidi's arms suddenly shot up and grabbed the beast by the throat, compressing the monster's throat with his crushing grip. The beast's throat collapsed as he continued to strangle it. Nomu released him and Reidi stood up, lifting the beast into the air and holding it there as he crushed it to the spine.

"HOW'S THAT YOU BEAST!? FEEL THE MIGHT OF ODIN'S BEAR!" Reidi shouted. He then started to slam the limp Nomu into the ground multiple times. He did as much damage as the beast did. He then threw it into the fountain, obliterating the structure. Reidi roared, the Bear overtaking his voice. He faced Tomura and Kurogiri, both of whom were staring in shock.

"Not even Eraser Head… could…" Tomura muttered, scratching his neck furiously. Reidi roared with laughter at them and cracked his neck.

"Your beast was quite strong. But I see his strength goes further than even that…" Reidi grunted as he watched Nomu stand up behind them. The beast's neck reformed and it angered Reidi even further.

"That's because he wasn't meant to fight a child. Only All Might." Tomura said. Reidi turned to see All Might still in slight shock.

"I interfered in a set battle? How dishonorable of me. All Might, the monster is all yours. I think my vengeance is sated." Reidi said jumping out of the way as Nomu charged. All Might rushed forward to meet the beast and connected fists with it. Reidi landed as the shockwave hit, and he braced himself as it did. He wasn't surprised by it, All Might was still All Might.

"You idiot… You too, Bear. Nomu has Shock Absorption. You think your attacks will work?" Tomura said, turning to face Reidi. Reidi drew his axe and deployed Eye again.

"Maybe not mine at the moment… But All Might has no limit." Reidi said with a grin as All Might delivered another blow to Nomu.

"And!? What about it!?" All Might yelled, punching Nomu again. The two suddenly started exchanging blows at immense speeds, creating a continuous blast of shockwaves.

"I can't get close!" Kurogiri shouted. Reidi started to simply walk through the blast waves, his strength outmatching the winds. He spun Skeggjöld and snarled.

"You won't have to…" Reidi said, facing down the two leaders. All Might started pushing Nomu back.

"He said your Quirk was Shock Absorption, not nullification! That means there's a limit to what you can take, right?!" All Might yelled, his punches becoming increasingly faster and stronger. Nomu was having trouble keeping up, and Reidi thoroughly enjoyed the spectacle. All Might took a serious blow to where his wound was.

"So, you were made to fight me big guy? If you can withstand me fighting at one hundred percent of my power, then I'll have to go further beyond that and force you to surrender!" All Might yelled, his punches growing even stronger. He started knocking Nomu around, sending the beast into the air and smashing it into the ground.

"A real hero will always find a way for justice to be served!" All Might shouted, throwing Nomu into the ground. Reidi watched in awe as All Might continued to fight harder and harder despite his weakness.

 _He's… fighting beyond himself. Just as my power grows stronger with each second that passes, despite my weakness. If All Might can overcome, then I shall as well._ Reidi thought. He breathed deeply and latched onto his power as it started fading. He managed to stop it from vanishing.

"Now for a lesson. You may have heard these words before, but I'll teach you what they really mean." All Might said, landing as Nomu bounced back into the air. He cocked his fist back and dug his feet into the stone.

"GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!" All Might bellowed, launching a punch into Nomu's stomach. The beast was stopped in midair before absorbing all of the blow's energy and skyrocketed towards the ceiling. The beast was blasted through the wall and into the sky, shuddering the entire dome with the thunder of its defeat. Reidi smiled as the ground shook.

 _Then I shall go beyond._ He thought, watching the sun gleam through the hole smashed through the wall. All Might sighed as the smoke cleared.

"I really have grown weaker. Back in my hay day, five punches would've knocked that guy out. But today, it took more than three hundred mighty blows…" All Might said. He turned to face Tomura and Kurogiri as they stared in absolute shock. Tomura began scratching his neck feverishly.

"He cheated… no… this can't happen… we can't lose! AH!" Tomura yelled, ducking Reidi's brutal axe throw. The blade connected with a tree and blasted it in half. Skeggjöld returned to his hand as he faced them down. He glanced back at All Might who wasn't moving.

 _Something is wrong with All Might. I need to fight now._ Reidi thought. He knew that if All Might wasn't full on knocking these men out, then something was wrong. He faced down the two leaders and bashed Skeggjöld against Ymir's Eye.

"You've been bested, villains. Give up!" All Might called. Reidi pointed at them with his axe and growled.

"Resist me… I'd much prefer that." Reidi said, grinning wildly as he held onto his Rage. Tomura grunted and scratched his neck even harder.

"Look, Tomura. All Might, he is weak. We may still be able to kill him." Kurogiri pointed out, gesturing to the weakened Hero. Reidi stepped in front of him and spun his axe.

"Not before I kill you," Reidi said, rushing the two villains. All Might called to him, but Reidi ignored him as he dodged Kurogiri and launched Skeggjöld through him. He slid past them in an instant and caught Tomura by the leg. He stood and threw Tomura at Kurogiri while recalling Skeggjöld at the same time. Kurogiri caught Tomura but screamed as Skeggjöld found his armor-plated body and split the steel. Reidi caught the axe as it returned out of the portal villain's reach.

"I spotted your plates when you tried to transport me. Only so much of you that you can hide under your vile mist. Skeggjöld splits anything, dear fools, steel, and stone alike. Now then, want to continue?" Reidi wondered. The pair broke away from him, suddenly charging for All Might who continued to stand in one place. Reidi was upon them in an instant, and so was Midoriya to his surprise.

 _Midoriya!? Wait!_ Reidi thought, watching as Kurogiri ported Tomura's hand to grab Midoriya. Reidi reacted to save his friend and All Might. He threw Skeggjöld with tremendous force at the villains. The shockwave nullified Midoriya's momentum and threw the villains out of the way as they were suddenly shot at, a bullet ripping through Tomura's arm. Reidi caught Midoriya as his axe continued past the villains and smashed into the forested area. He glanced to the staircase where the gunshots sounded from. He skidded to a stop and sighed in relief.

"Huh…? What happened?" Midoriya asked as Reidi tucked the boy under his arm. Reidi recalled Skeggjöld and gestured to the U.A. High teachers who were lined up atop the stairs.

"Oh… we're saved…" Midoriya mumbled. Reidi turned to see Tomura and Kurogiri slowly trying to escape. He readied his axe but suddenly felt his power start to falter. The villains escaped, much to his ire.

 _Ah shit… I guess I held on too long…_ Reidi thought, his aura shrinking as his power vanished. He stood still, holding fast to what little strength he had left. He was stuck, holding onto Midoriya as to not drop him. If he moved, he would collapse. A stone wall suddenly appeared before him and Reidi watched with unceremonious shock as All Might shrank into a small man with raggedy hair and pencil-thin arms and legs.

"Oh crap… you saw All Might's true form…" Midoriya mumbled. Reidi didn't move. He simply stood still. Stone-like. He could barely move his face to explain his shock.

"Doesn't… matter… everyone… has… weakness… somewhere…" Reidi said through his gritted teeth. Cementoss approached and stood before Reidi.

"Stridsson. I'm impressed with how you simultaneously defended All Might and saved Midoriya. I hope you can keep All Might's secret, though." Cementoss said with an approving smile. Reidi blinked.

"Take… Midoriya…" Reidi grunted. Cementoss nodded and took Midoriya from Reidi's arm. Reidi suddenly dropped Skeggjöld and collapsed on the ground with a thud. He slowly started to black out from exhaustion.

"Everyone… has weakness… Even… the Gods."

* * *

"So, you FUCKING FAILED!"

Tomura and Kurogiri faced an enraged man with short red hair and a thin beard. He crushed his glass in his hand, the shards didn't cut him. A butler cleaned up the mess and wiped off the man's sleeve.

"You were right about one thing, Fenrir," Tomura said, glaring at the man. Fenrir growled and stood up from the leather recliner, grabbing Tomura by the throat.

"And what, pray tell, IS THAT!?" Fenrir yelled, throwing Tomura into Kurogiri. The two men shared a look and sighed, facing Fenrir again.

"Your brother was there. He was… powerful. Injured both of us and managed to take Nomu down before All Might did. It was… terrifying." Kurogiri explained. Fenrir's eyes started to glow with a powerful, green aura. His hair turned dark green and his aura of green energy formed a wolf behind him.

"Reidi… you little shit! Da always did prefer your strength. He will not thwart us again. I'll deal with him. Next time, my Wolves will do the job right. It seems they were led to their demise under your foolish guidance." Fenrir said. He slowly calmed down and accepted another glass of bourbon from his butler. He took a sip and savored it.

"Your Wolves were the first ones he attacked. I was only able to save two of them to send to capture the girl. And even when we split them up, he located her again and entered a Berserker Rage." Kurogiri continued. Fenrir kicked a barstool over and smashed his foot down on it.

"For how long?" Fenrir asked. He downed the rest of his drink and slid his hands into his pockets. Kurogiri was silent for a moment.

"Very. Moments after our plan was set into motion and I moved your Wolves he activated it. He fended off more of our men and he suddenly stopped moving. Then he… roared… like a beast. After that, he jumped and activated his powers. And he only seemed to grow stronger when Nomu attacked him." Kurogiri finished explaining and moved behind the bar as Fenrir grew enraged again. He went to punch Tomura when his fist was ported behind Tomura by Kurogiri.

"He's growing stronger, and that fucking girl isn't helping. It won't be long before they start bonding and he becomes unstoppable. If he falls in love with her, and I attack her… he'll enter Berserker Zorn…" Fenrir trailed off, calming down as a terrified look overcame him. He shivered as he stared off aimlessly.

"What does that mean?" Tomura asked. Fenrir sat down again and slumped in his chair. He accepted another drink from his butler and tipped it all back.

"It means… That he'll kill me, you, and your boss. No mercy, no fear, no pain, no limits. He would end everything I've worked for. Da entered Zorn once. It was enough to declare him the most dangerous man on the planet. Not even I would fight my father. Not that I need to. His Boar Vikings are more than enough for me to deal with." Fenrir sighed. He munched on an ice cube.

"Reidi is the only person who can truly offer me resistance because of his disconnect from politics, as my father cannot openly defy me. So, I need to deal with him. I'm done dealing with you idiots. Let your boss know that I'll be in touch, should he actually take command in the future." Fenrir explained, getting up to leave. A voice came over the TV at the back of the bar.

 _"Now, now, Ofbeldi. Don't be so rash. I'll have something lined up."_ The man over the screen said. Ofbeldi "Fenrir" Stridsson clicked his tongue.

"Sure. I'll just have to crush him some other way. Goodbye." Ofbeldi waved and exited with his butler. The voice over the monitor laughed.

* * *

Reidi slowly but surely awoke to see light shining in his eyes from the ceiling. He slowly blinked until his eyes adjusted. He started to sit up but barely held the strength to do so. He managed, but with much effort. He glanced about and found very little aside from his uniform on a chair next to the infirmary bed he laid upon. His axe, shield, bearskin and suspender plate sat on the bedside table. He started to pick up on whispers.

"But… he helped us. Can't we see him?"

"No, he's out cold. His Quirk sapped him off all his strength."

He identified them. Momo and someone else. Someone slightly familiar, but he couldn't place them by name. He sighed.

 _They want to visit me. I could use the morale boost. My strength is… slow to return._ Reidi thought. He checked his wrist, finding his magnet. He picked Skeggjöld up and tossed it out of the curtain, hooking the blade on the metal bar the curtain hung on. He then returned it to his hand. He was strong enough to wield his axe at least.

"I think he's awake," Momo said as the curtains shook and she popped in. She smiled when she spotted Reidi sitting in his bed, casually spinning Skeggjöld.

"Reidi! I'm glad you're okay. How do you feel? Do you need a drink? Something to eat? Are your muscles sore? Do you feel drowsy?" Momo asked in rapid succession. Reidi's mind was to dull at the moment to process all of her questions at once. So, he slowly nodded and laid Skeggjöld across his lap.

"Uh… I guess… all of that. Maybe-" He didn't get to finish his sentence when Jiro and Kaminari appeared with a small cart filled with stuff. Food, drink, and body oil was also there for some reason that Reidi preferred not to learn. They grinned as he reached forward and plucked a tall bottle of mead from the cart. He eyed it with a smile and a parched look.

"How were you allowed to bring this? This is… the best mead from Iceland! Ouch… ooh… that hurt…" Reidi mumbled, hurting himself in excitement. His muscles were shredded all over his body from pushing his Quirk too far. Momo sat on the edge of his bed and procured a note.

"A certain Mr. Jonsson sent it in. He said it would help his son recover." Momo said, showing him the note from Strid. Reidi grinned and looked over the edge of the bed for his Hero outfit boots.

"Awesome. Hey, reach down there and pull my boot knife for me." Reidi said. Momo pulled the knife from his boot and handed it to him. He used the tip to puncture the mead bottle cork and pop it out. He felt his pain start to fade as he inhaled the sweet aroma of the beverage. He took a long draft from the bottle, which was about a third of the liquid. He let out a long breath of relief as he finished his swig. He saw his three friends smiling at him and he suddenly felt a little bad.

"Sorry, did you want some? It's great." Reidi offered, holding the bottle out. Kaminari seemed happy to accept, but Momo slapped his hand away.

"Kaminari… You can't drink. Plus, it's for Reidi." Momo chastised. Reidi shrugged and took another drink.

"Aw come on! Why can he drink and not me? We're all the same age!" Kaminari exclaimed. Reidi grinned and lowered the bottle.

"This might be twenty percent, but it'll get you hammered faster than me. I've drank before, you might've sniffed your da's beer can once and it was only two percent. You embody the definition of a lightweight." Reidi quipped. Kaminari whined and pouted off to the side as Jiro sat down on the other side of his bed, nudging Reidi with her arm.

"Ha, you're pretty good at knocking the boys down a peg. Why can't they be as cool as you?" Jiro asked with a grin. Reidi shrugged as he took a long swig from the bottle. He soon finished it and slapped the cork back into it. He set his knife down on the table with the empty bottle.

"I don't know. I didn't think I was cool. What makes you say that?" Reidi asked. He leaned back slightly and tried to relax slightly. Momo readjusted his pillow and helped position him comfortably. He smiled at her. Jiro faced the other way as she poked her chin in thought.

"Well, that whole flying axe thing is awesome. And you've got a cool voice, and you're like a Viking. But you're not always immature, like someone…" Jiro said, giving Kaminari a glare. The boy stuck his tongue out and Reidi chuckled as Jiro stabbed him with her wire ear.

"Well, I guess I've got a unique aesthetic. Thanks…" Reidi said. He trailed off as he had to fight the pain of his soreness. Momo noticed his disposition and frowned slightly.

"That… and you have a tendency to put others before yourself. You're also courageous, and strong. And you're very kind despite your power." Momo said, retrieving the body oil from the cart. She handed it to him.

"This will help the soreness of your muscles. We were going to force Kaminari to massage you, but…" Momo said with a giggle as Kaminari stared at the giggling girls. He was distraught, and Reidi was slightly distressed.

"As funny as that may be… I'd rather he not put his hands on my bare skin. And not the one I wear… just in case you thought I was being… punny…" Reidi trailed off with a stupid grin. Momo and Jiro started laughing louder and Kaminari sighed.

"Oh jeez, that was a terrible joke, Reidi!" Jiro giggled, pushing on his shoulder playfully. Momo smiled warmly at him and he grinned.

"It really was awful. I'm surprised Kaminari didn't make that joke since he's so dumb." Jiro said with another giggle. Kaminari sparked with a little lightning but yelped when Jiro stabbed him again. He whimpered and huddled against the corner.

"I'm not that dumb… he made the joke." Kaminari muttered. Reidi felt slightly sympathetic for the boy, but he knew the blockhead would do something to deserve it. He may not have known him long, but Reidi knew Kaminari was prone to goofs and mishaps. Reidi also suspected he was highly perverted.

"Yeah, but Reidi's the one with the bearskin, so it's funnier that he did it," Jiro explained. She put her hand on his forearm and stuck her tongue out at Kaminari to rub salt in his pride wound.

"Well, someone has to rub this oil on you. It'll do you good. But… who's going to do it if not Kaminari?" Momo wondered. Reidi picked up on movement in one of the beds next to them and an ominous shadow appeared on the curtains. It approached the front of Reidi's and he gulped.

"THAT'S WHY I AM HERE!" a half-naked, muscular All Might yelled as he ripped the curtains open. Everyone but Reidi started laughing loudly as he began shouting.

"NO, NO, NO! BY THE GODS, NO! WHY IN ODIN'S NAME ARE YOU STILL HERE!?"

"FEAR NOT, YOUNG REIDI! I WILL MASSAGE YOUR MANLY MUSCLES!"

"BY THE GODS, SOMEONE STOP HIM!"

* * *

 **Bing bang boom. Here you all go. Reidi Stridsson back at it again with kicking ass and getting bitches and MANLY massages.**

 **Anyway, thanks guys.**

 **See you next time with more Berserkerzorn!**

 **Next** _*clap*_ **chapter** _*clap*_


End file.
